


Let Me Show You.

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Fun, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Fight, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's curiosity finally gets the better of him and he wants to know about sex. When the only person he finds to ask is Vyvyan and he's actually in a good mood, he's pretty sure he wants to do more than talk.</p><p>The one where Rick is infactuated, Vyvyan isn't much of a Bastard, and they finally get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own these characters, just borrowing them for a while, don't sue. All comments welcome :)

As Rick paced up and down the corridor between Vyvyans bedroom and the bathroom he felt his heart beat slightly faster and blood start to pound in his ears. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about doing this but it had been on his mind for so long it was literally driving him crazy. God, why did Mike and Neil have to be out!? It would be far easier to talk to either of them, even if Neil was a stupid bloody hippy. 

His relationship with the almost psychotically violent punk was strained at best but lately they had been fighting more than ever. Only yesterday Vyvyan had him in a headlock for over half an hour because he'd asked why he had a girls name. Just remembering his almost superhuman strength as he pushed him to the floor and kicked him in the shins made Rick break into a cold sweat. The heels of his boots tapped on the floor with each step as his pace quickened to an almost manic speed.

"Rick! What the bloody hell are you doing, you bastard!" Vyvyans voice boomed from his slightly open door and Rick tensed realising he could hear him.

"Nothing!" He yelled, trying to make it sound like he wasn't bothered and half tempted to leg it down the stairs. He felt his palms start to sweat and wiped them on his jeans. For cliffs sake, this was getting ridiculous! If he couldn't even talk about sex how was he ever supposed to stop being a virgin!

"I know you're still there, either get in here or go away and leave me alone!" Vyvyan yelled impatiently as Rick stared at his bedroom door until his eyes watered.

He should leave, his whole body was screaming at him to run away but his feet wouldn't let him, they felt rooted in the ground. He nervously held on to the handle and pushed the door fully open.

Vyvyan was sat back on his bed with his head resting against the wall and for a split second he looked calm, relaxed even. He had never seem him like that before but it made him more at ease about his little problem. Vyvyan was only human after all, well, almost.

"What do you want puff!?" He didn't look at him but it still made Rick's stomach tense. What exactly did he want!?

"I need, erm, I want..." As Vyvyan looked up at him he stammered again "erm..." 

Rick felt his hands get clammy and his buttoned shirt collar start to get too tight and hot around his neck.

"Spit it out Rick, a punch in the face?" Vyvyan offered with a grin and for once he didn't retaliate. 

Vyvyan was suddenly intrigued. By now he'd be expecting a string of insults to be screamed at him in that really annoying high pitched girly voice. When Rick never replied he sat up and stared back. Rick actually looked serious.

"No" Rick said quietly, looking down at his feet, digging the toe of his boot into the bare floorboard, "I need to ask you something.."

"Can't you ask the others? Am sure Neil can bore the pants off you better than I can, the stupid bloody hippy!" 

Rick grinned uncontrollably as a flash of warmth bloomed in his stomach. That was certainly one opinion they both shared. 

"No, no one's home. Mike is at his girlfriends and Neil's..." he stopped mid sentance, noticing Vyvyans bed was unmade and the sheets were crumpled like they'd just been slept in. "did I wake you up?" 

"Wasn't asleep, if you did I'd have beaten you to a bloody pulp by now." As Vyvyan glared up at him Rick felt his nervousness return ten fold. "Now get on with it you big girly, tell me what you want," 

He swallowed hard. He was just going to have to come out with it, after all he'd come this far.

"Iwanttoknowaboutsex" As soon as he blurted it out he felt his face glow with embarrassment, Vyvyan grinned manically and flung himself up off the bed,

"What?" 

Vyvyan was staring him right in the face and he tried to swallow his surging embarrassment and repeated himself slowly,

"I want to know about sex." Vyvyans gleaming eyes were now blazing into his. They were so clear and bright and blue it made Rick's face flood with heat and his cheeks burn pink, "with girls!" he added quickly, clearing his throat and turning away to break the searingly intense eye contact.

"Ugh why would I help you shag a bird? Just the thought of it makes me physically sick!"

"Okay then forget it!"

Rick turned on his heels still dying of embarrassment and started for the door as Vyvyan jumped forward and lunged for his wrist. 

"Hold on a minute, I don't want to miss a chance to see you make a complete arse of yourself, what do you want to know?"

Rick glanced back up at those piercing eyes and felt his hand start to tremble in his strong grip. He couldn't believe they were really about to have this conversation, after all this time.

"I just want to know stuff. How do you do it?"

"How do I do it?"

"No! Well yeah, how do you pull someone?" he cleared his constricting throat again, struggling to swallow down his raging humiliation. Vyvyan sat back down on the bed, slowly letting go of the cuff of his shirt. 

"What can I say? I don't really try and 'pull'," he looked back up at Rick who was still so tense and blushing furiously. He looked so uncomfortable he almost felt bad for him. "It must be my irresistible animal magnetism." he grinned. He could have sworn he saw Rick's face soften slightly at that. That was new. He sat back on the bed and leant back against the wall, "Are you going to stay there all night then? Standing to attention like a total prat or are you going to sit?" he patted the bed and noticed the tension in Rick's shoulders dissappear even more. 

Rick cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, being careful not to get too close to Vyvyan or his surprisingly strong fists. He'd learnt the hard way from sitting next to him on the sofa never to take his good mood for granted for very long. "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked, turning to face him and shuffling back on the bed. It was the closest he'd ever been to Vyvyan without being hit.

"Piss off, virgin!" 

Rick almost smiled, that was more like it. It freaked him out when Vyvyan was nice and made the strange warm tingling feeling in his chest flood down into his stomach. "I don't want to be a virgin anymore!" 

"You shouldn't be so ugly then!" Vyvyan teased, leaning in closer, right up against his face. Rick tutted and shoved him away, placing his hand half on the sleeve of his t shirt and half on his smooth bare arm. Vyvyan swatted his hand away even harder and he pushed him again, almost pushing him over. That made Vyvyan grab both his wrists and dig his fingernails in. He yelled and fought for dominance but it was no use, Vyvyan was just too strong. He felt himself get pushed back on the bed and braced himself for an elbow in the ribs or a headbutt. He was shocked when there wasn't one. All he could feel was that same swirling warmth spreading around his whole body and his pulse start to pound in his hips. The vice-like grip of Vyvyans hands started to really hurt and his face was now so close he could feel his breath on his cheek.

"Let go of me Vyvyan!" 

He tried to sound serious as their eyes met again but it was difficult to ignore the alarming flare of desire burning up in his stomach. He'd never noticed how bright blue his eyes were before or how they softened behind his usual scowl. Vyvyan abruptly let go and got up off him and Rick rubbed the reddening stripes he left on his inner wrist.

"Thankyou!" He said sarcastically, still led on the bed, his head spinning so much he couldn't sit up. His heart was pounding so loudly he was afraid Vyvyan could hear it and his tight jeans felt so tight they strained against his crotch.

"So, why do you want to know about sex? Don't tell me you've got some little snot nosed girlfriend? Ugh I feel bad for her!" Vyvyan said, still looking away and promptly changing the subject.

"No" Rick said quietly.

"Knew it, virgin!" 

"I just want to know what it feels like." He said, his voice hardly audible as he sat up next to him again. His eyes fell on the back of Vyvyans shaved neck and he stared at it longingly. 

"Feels alright,"

"Just alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks for that Vyv. It's good to know all the details!" He giggled as Vyvyan flashed him a smile that made him start to sweat. "Carry on!"

"Oh I dunno.." 

He sighed as Vyvyan shrugged. Maybe this was a mistake after all but he tried again. "Have you really, y'know, done it?"

"Yeah course! I'm not a virgin!" 

"Well, what does it feel like?" He asked, purposely staring at the stains on the floor so he wouldn't get nervous again.

"I was drunk. Don't remember it much."

"Did you kiss?" 

Vyvyan shrugged again "Yeah maybe,"

"Well, what was it like?"

"Wet." 

Vyvyan turned and glanced at him just as he did too and for a second he dropped his adoring gaze to his lips. He wondered how they would feel pressed against his and felt the burning blush rise up his temples as the back of his head started to throb. "I've never even held anyone's hand," he carried on, turning away nervously and rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans again. Without warning Vyvyan grabbed hold of his hand, interlocking his fingers firmly with his and squeezing into his knuckles. Rick gasped as his breath caught in his throat and his heart hammered violently in his chest. 

It was probably only for a few seconds but it felt like the world had stopped. 

He couldn't believe he was actually sat on Vyvyans bed holding hands with him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Not getting a bottle smashed over his head, a clip round the ear or getting his head flushed down the toilet. Vyvyan seemed to realise the ridiculousness of the situation and snapped out of it too as he let go.

"Well now you have,"

"What did. You just..." He knew he was stumbling through the words even more than before but he couldn't stop. 

"I held your hand, stupid!" Vyvyan glanced at Rick's startled expression, his mouth was open and his pale eyes as wide as saucers. He clicked his fingers in front of his face. "Oi, wake up face ache! It's not like I rammed my tongue down your throat is it?!" 

The way Vyvyan was looking at him made a long wanton shiver run up his spine. The air in the room was getting so hot and thick it was getting difficult to breathe and his jeans were pulled so tight between his legs he hoped to christ Vyvyan didn't notice. "How do you make the first move then?" He asked, knowing he was blushing and his voice was trembling with nerves. He didn't care. He would have done anything to get Vyvyan to look at him like that again. 

"I don't bother with all that namby-pamby bollocks, I just go right in for a snog," Vyvyan said obviously. 

Rick felt his stomach flip over as he said the word snog and never realised just how much he wanted to try it. "I've never done that, does it feel good?"

"People seem to like it."

"What do you like?" 

Rick's voice was low, almost a whisper, and Vyvyan had to look at him to read his lips. His eyes narrowed like he was searching for something in his face but he couldn't quite find it. He decided to play along with whatever Rick's little game was. He didn't look half as disgusting this close and the way he was madly blushing was kind of endearing, in a horribly throat wrenching way. "I dunno really, I like..." 

His voice came out softer than he meant it too and Rick noticed immediately and stared back at his mouth. The dull ache between his legs pulsed stronger as he watched Vyvyans tongue flick out and wet his lips. It was for a fraction of a second and it would have been almost impossible for anyone else to detect but Rick saw it.

Vyvyan cleared his throat and purposely lowered his voice, determined to block out the thoughts niggling in his head as they continued to taunt him. 'You! you prissy little virgin! I like you! You drive me fucking mental half the time and I can barely stand the sight of your disgustingly beautiful face! I can't decide if I want lick you all over or smash your face in!' "I dunno," he said again with another shrug of his shoulders. 

Rick couldn't take his eyes off him now as he shrugged and sat hunched over the edge of the bed. The way he was squeezing the sheet in his hands and shuffling his boots against the floor made him look like a lost little boy and it made his hands ache to touch him. "Iwanttokissyou!" The words were blurted out at the speed of light and Vyvyan stared up at him immediately, his mouth gaping open with disbelief. 

"WHAT!?" 

"For practise, show me, I want you to show me how to kiss.."

"Bloody hell Rick are you serious? What's gotten in to you? Too many beatings round the head with the monopoly box? Puff!"

"No! Oh look just forget about it you arse head!" 

Rick turned away, folding his arms across his chest in a monumental sulk as Vyvyans smile widened. He was so easy to wind up, too easy, but too cute not to. He'd kissed plenty of boys before so surely kissing Rick wouldn't be all that bad. All of these stupid feelings had been confusing enough lately and if snogging the little bastards face off broke the almost painful sexual tension then it'd be worth a shot. He stared at his scrunched up pouting face and then up to his pale soft eyes. Fuck it, there was only one way to find out. He turned and placed his hand on his soft cheek and pulled it towards him before he could object. Rick's face was hot against his palm and he was already wondering why he hadn't done this before. He clashed their lips together and shoved his tongue in his mouth. That ought to shut the annoying git up!

Rick expected it to be hard and painful, it wouldn't be Vyvyan somehow if it didn't hurt. He didn't expect his lips to be so soft or the hand on his face to feel so warm. Vyvyan deepened the kiss, digging his hand deeper in his hair and nipping his teeth firmly in his lower lip making him yelp out loud.

"Ow, Vyv that hurts!" 

"Puff!" 

As Vyvyans tongue lapped on his bottom lip, cooling the reddening sting, Rick felt his hips pound harder with need. He moaned and softened into the kiss and both his hands itched to touch him, grab him, but he couldn't. He wanted to stroke his face, grab fistfulls of his hair, squeeze his shoulders and run his hands down his chest so much that it hurt. All too soon the kiss ended. 

Vyvyan took his hand off his cheek and pulled away from him slowly, instantly missing the pressure of another mouth on his, oddly, Rick's mouth!

"Why d'ya stop? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Doitagainthen!"

"Speak up Rick. God, you're so annoying!"

Vyvyan stood up, feeling the constant whirl of confusing anger make his fists ball and heart race in his chest. Rick stood up too and cleared his throat, 

"Do that again! Kiss. Me. Again!" He said each word calmer, louder, he wanted the taste of Vyvyan back in his mouth more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He was still staring at him, so overcome with such a huge rush of lust he couldn't even blink. Vyvyans face was rigid with anger and something else, rage?! frustration?! before he could think of another adjective Vyvyan lunged at him, almost knocking him off his feet and pinning him against the back of his bedroom door. He kissed him so hard this time it was almost violent.

Rick was powerless as he felt Vyvyans hands push him hard against the wood and his tongue probe deeper in his mouth. It felt so hot and wet it made him groan desperately with hunger. Vyvyans eyes flew open and he gasped and pulled back. "You like that!?" 

All he could do was nod, his body thrumming with a pulsing craving he never knew existed. Being almost knocked off his feet and snogging the crazy gorgeous punk so hard he could still taste him made adrenaline surge around his body so fast he was trembling. That was better than anything he'd read in Cosmopolitan and he needed more."Yeah.." he stopped suddenly, desperate to know what the tough denim would feel like as he squeezed Vyvyans bum, what his pale milky white skin would taste like as he kissed and licked his neck. Oh god! The thought of that almost made him combust.

"Ha! You really are a puff!'' Vyvyan sneered, his voice wasn't as harsh as it usually was and he was still so close to him Rick felt brave enough to carry on, he reached out and placed a hand flat on his chest. It felt firm and hot and the warmth started to bleed through the thin t shirt material as he moved his hand lower down his hard stomach. 

"Please Vyv, I need.."

As they stared at each other Vyvyan could almost see the want pouring from his eyes. The flush in his cheeks was so deep it glowed scarlet and he had never looked so mouth-watering.

Rick could have passed out when Vyvyan kissed him again. The dizzying feeling of his grating orange stubble soft lips and wet tongue made him shiver to the core and he draped his arms round his neck for balance. Feeling the heat and thin veil of sweat saturate his hands as he dug his fingers in made him squeeze his hair harder. Vyvyan tasted so good and he was so turned on even the tinge of tobacco on his tongue didn't bother him. He couldn't get enough and licked every bit of it out of his mouth, running his tongue inside his lower lip and sucking him deeper on his lips. 

Vyvyan still had him pushed against the door and felt his body get heavy in his hands. He let go of his shirt and ran a hand down his stomach to his slim waist, over the button of his jeans and down the outline of his zip. As soon as he felt just how hard he was he palmed his crotch firmly through the denim causing Rick to exhale sharply on his mouth. 

"Uhh Vyv stop, I can't..it's too mu..."

"Shhh," He soothed, mouthing kisses across his trembling jaw and licking back up his chin "It's okay," he pulled back still breathing heavily and looked him in the eyes again, his sweet wide innocent eyes. It was like he was looking at him for the first time. He cupped his hand right over his cock and it was so hard it sent an immediate jolt of electricity through his entire body. He pressed his chest flat against him and trailed his tongue down his throat to the collar of his shirt. This was all far too sexy and he needed more. Rick slammed his head back against the door as Vyvyan rolled his tongue all the way up his neck. The immediate rush of pleasure was like nothing he'd ever felt and he couldn't control his appreciation. "UhhhhgodVyv!"

It started off slowly, the tip of his tongue testing Rick's reactions. Vyvyan soon discovered he got the best response every time he sucked a kiss into his skin or the rough grain of his stubble scratched his neck particularly hard. He was soon sucking a bite into his skin so furiously he was gasping for breath but Rick was shaking and moaning so loudly that he didn't stop.

Rick cried out loud again at the force of pressure as Vyvyans unbearably hard cock prodded the top of his thigh. He closed his eyes and wound his fingers in his hair, his other hand grasping the top of his thigh, not quite daring itself to grab his bum yet. "Vyv, please..don't stop!" 

Vyvyan did stop and slowly lapped his tongue against his neck, soothing the bruising searing heat of the bite he'd just left. He licked up his jaw and over his chin before latching back onto his now begging mouth.

"Guys?!"

Vyvyan gasped as he felt Rick break the suffocating kiss. He was thankful he did because he certainly wasn't going to stop and he was starting to get dizzy. His hand was fisted deep in his sweat damp hair, pulling on his braids. Both of Rick's were on his bum as he pulled him between his legs almost dry humping his crotch. Rick's eyes were round with a mixture of shock and arousal and now surprise at the voice coming from the other side of the door. Vyvyan put his hand over his still panting mouth and breathed deeply himself trying to control his raging lust.

They didn't know how long they'd been kissing for, it felt so good they had totally lost track of time and now Neil was back, banging on the door and they were caught almost literally with their pants down. Vyvyan was now so dangerously horny he didn't care but he knew Rick probably wouldn't like anyone knowing what they'd just done. "Shhh!" 

Vyvyan put a finger to his lips and he nodded silently. He was still staring up at him, drinking every last bit of him in. His pale skin was all hot and blotchy, his blue eyes dark and his kiss-bitten lips were still shiny with spit. He looked so gorgeous he could have stared at him all night and even though he probably shouldn't come in his pants for his first time he was still going to kill Neil for interrupting. The stupid bloody hippy! 

"Piss off Neil!" Vyvyan shouted stepping away and wiping his mouth hard against the back of his hand. Rick still didn't move, his eyes were still blown wide and his cock was so achingly hard now his whole body throbbed with the beat of his racing pulse. As he stared at the boy opposite staring back at him he realised he probably looked just as debauched as he did. The thought of that made him giggle slightly and Vyvyan stifled his own smile by biting his lip. It was gorgeous.

The intimate moment was cut short by Neil turning the door handle and Vyvyan jumped back pulling Rick away with him. "Sit!" He hissed as he threw himself on the bed and grabbed his sleeve. Rick followed, sitting down with a thump as the door opened and Vyvyan hit him in the shoulder, glaring at him to play along with the fight. Rick understood and hit him back, landing a softened left hook on the side of his face as Neil's head appeared around the gap in the door.

"Guys! Stop fighting, suppers ready. I've been making lentil casserole all afternoon. Didn't you hear me shouting? No one ever listens to me!" 

"Shut up!" Vyvyan wrestled Rick down to the bed, resisting the persistent urge to straddle his hips and rip his shirt off.

"I'm not hungry!" Rick screamed feeling Vyvyans strength overpower him again. It was always infuriating to see that smug grin bearing down on him but now it was almost unbearable, "Get off of me!" he shouted as Vyvyan grinned.

"Not a chance bogey bum!" Rick struggled hard against him again but it was no good, Vyvyan only smiled wider and clamped his fingers in his wrists.

"Vyvyan that was really heavy man, uncool!" Neil said as Vyvyan turned to glare at him.

"Bugger off piss face!" 

Rick felt his grip loosen slightly and sprang free and off the bed as quickly as he could, smoothing the creases out of his shirt and still breathless from the struggle. 

"You two need to keep your strength up, all the rolling around you do.."

Vyvyans breathing was laboured too and he huffed out a breathy laugh as he got up and stomped towards the open door. "That's probably the first sensible thing you've ever said Neil! Let's eat, puff!" 

Vyvyan turned and shot Rick a knowing smile, one of the ones that made him want to leap on him right there and then, and walked out the door. His body and mind were both fighting to process what has just happened. His face was still flushed and his legs were still shaking as he followed Vyvyan down the hall to the stairs. He didn't know how it had happened or whether Vyvyan would want it to happen again but his eyes fixed on both ripped pockets in front of him, never leaving the full curve of Vyvyans fantastic bum as they raced down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was sat at his usual place at the dinner table with Vyvyan next to him and Mike opposite. Everything was just like it normally was with Mike reading the paper and Neil busy in the kitchen yet both of them were totally oblivious to what he'd just been doing with Vyvyan in his bedroom. Rick still couldn't bare to look at him yet, he still hadn't come back down to earth. Just thinking about that kiss was enough without remembering the strength and warmth of his hands, the taste of his wet mouth and the deep pink flush in both his cheeks as they finally pulled apart. It was too good, all the things he'd discovered in that kiss were too good and all of them were delicious little secrets that only he knew about. His pulse was still racing, his hands were still trembling and he was still harder than he'd ever been in his life. He pulled his blazer further around his middle, overlapping the buttons tight and scooting forward in his chair so the table edge dug in his stomach. This little crush of his was getting way out of control! 

Mike had been talking for the past ten minutes about breaking up with his girlfriend and fancying the girl on reception at the doctors or something, Rick wasn't really listening. All he'd heard from his rambling monologue so far were the words, 'argument,' 'gorgeous,' 'fight,' and 'doctor,' and each one of them reminded him of Vyvyan. He smiled to himself as he cleared his throat and gave himself a telling off for being such an infactuated soppy git! He had no idea why he'd been thinking about him so much lately but since that incredible snog it was more or less constant. 

Neil was standing at the cooker mumbling to himself and occasionally stirring a huge pan of what looked like bubbling congealed green porridge and Vyvyan sat next to him at the table, quietly reading one of his comics. He would have usually been furious with him and started an argument because of that but he hadn't even noticed it was his and at that moment he didn't care. He was too busy with other thoughts and building himself up to sneek a glance at him without being found out. Their elbows were about an inch apart resting on the edge of the table and he could have sworn he could feel the hum of electricity between them even though they weren't touching. Now that they weren't fighting or snogging there was no outlet for all the excruciating tension and it was building up inside him like a lead weight. His stomach felt so full and heavy with desire it was making him nauseous and they hadn't even looked at each other yet. He always knew there was some kind of twisted chemistry between them but now it was unbearably strong, like the current was constantly buzzing in the background and any touch could break the circuit. The invisible pull that constantly drew them towards each other like a stretched elastic band was now pulled so tight it was frayed beyond repair and threatened to snap and catapult them back together at any second. Rick made a decision, he had to look at him. He couldn't ignore him forever and he needed to know if Vyvyan could feel it too. Focusing his eyes on the table infront of him, he took a deep steady breath. He had to start small, any physical contact would be far too much to handle right now.

He slowly shifted his gaze across to where Vyvyans hand was holding the spine of the comic. He stared longingly at the fingers of his other hand pressing into the pages and was instantly reminded of Vyvyan holding his hand. The memory of that made the back of his head tingly and warm, it was an unfamiliar sensation but quite a pleasant one. Vyvyans hands were one of the best things about him, they were so powerfully strong and hot. If he thinks hard enough Rick can still feel the tracks of his fingers rubbing and pulling the back of his hair as he kissed him. The bruise under his collar was already burning hot and remembering each soothing lap of his tongue laving and sucking over it made him even more determined to kiss him again. He coughed and cleared his throat once more, his mouth so dry now he was finding it difficult to breathe quietly and if Vyvyan didn't stop licking his thumb to turn the pages then he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. He was so deep in thought staring at his lips he didn't notice Neil shuffling towards them carrying the large saucepan until he suddenly dropped it on the table, spilling the contents all over in front of Vyvyans set place and covering the table top with a film of simmering lentils. The loud clunk and Neil's pained yelp snapped Rick out of his daydream like a shot as streams of gloopy green mush spilled over the edge and into Vyvyans lap. 

"Woww man! Thats really really hot!" Neil was blowing on his hands and trying to pick up the lentils one by one off the table to no effect yet Rick still stared at Vyvyan, watching with fascination as anger burned furiously high in his temples.

"You stupid bloody hippy! You've got this gunk all over me, you bastard!"

Vyvyan leapt up in the air feeling the burning hot lentil mixture seep through his jeans. It came as such a shock he almost fell over and grabbed hold of Rick to steady himself, gripping so tightly around his wrist he could feel his hammering pulse. The unexpected contact made Rick gasp out loud and fling himself back in his chair. It felt like a thousand volts had hit him square in the chest and the immediate vice-like grip was so strong it took his breath away. Vyvyan stared back at him too before realising his legs were probably getting third degree burns and he should probably break the painfully sexual eye contact before doing something he'd regret. He looked away reluctantly, torn between wanting to get out of his jeans, launching himself over Rick's knee and beating Neil to death with the comic book. 

Mike was still talking about his break up and the other girl. Rick had managed to pick out a few more choice phrases, 'really really angry,' 'so unbelievably sexy," and 'absolutely gagging for it!' He glanced at Vyvyan who had now taken to swatting Neil over the head with the soggy comic as he fell to the floor in a pile of mushed lentils. Vyvyan grabbed the big pan by the handle and held it over his head, looking undecided whether or not to smash him in the face with it.

Rick watched him tip the almost quarter full pan over Neil's head and then put it back down on the table, his eyes quickly darting from Neil's dripping hair to Vyvyans hands on his belt buckle. As funny as Neil looked he couldn't keep his eyes on him for very long. Rick watched Vyvyan unfasten his belt, move his hands lower to unzip his jeans and then pull them down so they were pooled around his ankles. He'd never seen his bare legs before, apart from when he wore those ridiculous khaki shorts in summer but never up close like this. His eyes immediately fell to the front of his thighs, ghostly pale, thick and hairless and now tinged pink with heat. Exactly the same colour as his flushed face had been when they'd eventually stopped kissing. He felt a blush start to creep up his neck imagining what they would feel like to touch, to grab hold of and lick. Ugh he definitely needed to see more of him like this.

The combination of his fantasy, Neil wringing the lentils out of his soggy hair back into the pan, Vyvyan grinning like a maniac with his jeans round his ankles and Mike still rambling on reguardless was just too much. Rick burst out laughing and Vyvyan spun round on the spot and frowned right in his face. 

"And what do you think you're laughing at, you bastard!? Do you think this is funny!?"

"Yes actually I do!" Rick stood up and screamed back, forgetting the aching pressure in his loins for a moment and putting both hands defiantly on his hips. Vyvyan scooped what was left in the pan and splatted it hard in his face, still grinning widely as he heard Rick squeal in the palm of his hand.

"You're right, it is!" Turning his full attention to a howling Rick, he chased him through the living room with a fistful of lentils, kicking his jeans off on the bottom step as Rick bolted up the stairs still screaming.

"Leave me alone, fascist! Don't follow me, I mean it!" He ran as fast as he could feeling Vyvyan close behind, flicking blobs of now cooled lentil casserole against the back of his legs. Still squealing theatrically, he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard behind him it was still rattling in the hinges when he locked it.

Vyvyan banged his head against the door in frustration, he only had two thoughts in his head at that moment; One, Rick was a stupidly annoying childish git that he could quite happily strangle with his bare hands and two, he really REALLY fancied him.

When he'd caught Rick loitering outside his bedroom door earlier he had been expecting a scrap, or at the very least a heated argument. He never expected to be pinning him down and brutally snogging him like his life depended on it. Sitting at the dinner table and re-reading the same page a million times while he thought about that kiss was confusing enough but now he found himself that desperate just to be in the same room he was almost headbutting the door down. He pounded on it again until his forehead stars dug into the wood. "Rick, open the door you girl!"

"Go away!" Rick yelled, leaning over the bath and turning the shower on,

"Just let me in I need to wash my hands!"

"I caaaannnt heeearr youuuu!" He turned the shower on full blast to drown out Vyvyans increasingly angry rant.

"Rick I'm warning you! If you dont open the door I'll kick your teeth in!"

"Well you won't be able to reach me, you spazzy, coz I'm in the shower!" he yelled, taking off his soiled shirt and wiping his hands and face with it. 

"Christ! There's no need to go that far you madman, it's not your birthday." 

Rick softened at that and smiled as he reached towards the lock, "If I open the door will you leave me alone?"

"No!" Vyvyan said obviously, of course he wasn't going to leave him alone. Rick probably thought he was going to be angry and act with his fists but that really wasn't what he had in mind. He'd sneaked a glance at him too when they were downstairs and that look in his eyes and definite blush had been almost impossible to ignore. Even if this was the craziest thing he'd ever done, if Rick wanted to know about sex he was more than ready to show him. 

"Well you can bugger off then, you Nazi! I'm not letting you in!" Rick looked down at his jeans, tutting at the drying globs of lentils that were peppered down each leg and brushed them away. By the time he'd picked most of the stains off he noticed that Vyvyans screaming insults had stopped. "Vyvyan, are you still there?" Rick stepped up to the door, still picking dried lentils from his hair and waited for his response almost nervously. He was pleased he'd gotten away with it without losing another door of the house but he secretly hoped he hadn't given in.

"Yes, I'm still here," he heard him sigh. His voice sounded much softer and calmer, well as soft and calm as he imagined Vyvyan could get, "you going to open up then?"

Rick reached up to the lock and waited for another insult to be added to his question, when there wasn't one for thirty seconds he unbolted the door and pulled it slowly open. Vyvyan stood facing him in the doorway, jean-less with lentil casserole smeared right up to his elbows. Rick stood opposite, shirtless with his forehead covered in mush and the front of his hair in stiff lentil glue spikes. Vyvyan couldn't help but laugh. 

"Rick, you look like a complete knob end!"

Rick giggled too seeing the exact same in front of him. "Oh well thanks a lot! I'll let that one go." He smiled watching Vyvyan genuinely laugh. He couldn't help it. He knew that laugh was reserved only for when Vyvyan found something really funny or when they had a particularly good fight and he'd won. "Make sure you don't give me any advice for chat up lines won't you?!" 

"Wasn't going to, that's a load of bollocks anyway," Vyvyan smiled, gathering a handful of lentil goo from his forearm and smearing a long line of it down Rick's bare chest with two fingers. It wasn't supposed to be sexy but it was. 

It felt as if Vyvyan had just painted burning stripes of hot molten lava down his chest as the pads of his two fingers stroked over his skin. A fizzing electric shock rippled to the base of his spine and he couldn't control the moan that burst free from his throat. Vyvyan felt his warm gust of breath and his stomach muscles violently twitch beneth his fingers. He swallowed hard and turned to get his hands clean as quickly as possible. 

"Is it?" Rick asked, turning away from him and taking a deep breath as Vyvyan shoved both his arms under the gushing taps.

"Is what?" He didn't look up but continued scrubbing his hands furiously.

"Chat up lines never work on you then?" Rick stared at him from behind, taking in every inch of his smooth bare legs and eyeing the strong curve of his bum in his underwear. 

"Nahh, you're better off just coming right out with it, get it all out on the table, you know what I mean?" Vyvyan glanced up at the fogged mirror and caught Rick looking at his bum in the reflection. He bit down a smile and yelled, 'I REALLY WANT TO FUCK YOU' y'know, stuff like that." 

Rick almost choked on an in breath and his throat constricted so tightly he could hardly speak, "Uhhmm," he coughed, glancing up at the mirror too, the flush in his cheeks a bright red, "would that sort of thing work on you then?" 

"Dunno really," Vyvyan turned both taps off and faced him, shrugging just as their eyes met again. Rick's were still wide and staring right at him and Vyvyan stared back, searching for any sign that he wasn't reading too much into his very direct questions and Rick wasn't just being curious. His pale blue eyes and visibly dilated pupils said it all so he carried on, "Well, it seems like it works, perfectly, well...on...you..." he punctuated each word with a flick of his hands, splashing lukewarm water all over him and down his bare chest. Rick frowned and was just about to retaliate when Vyvyan grabbed the front of his jeans by the open button and yanked so they were standing crotch to crotch. Rick's pulse instantly doubled as he watched Vyvyans eyes follow a trickle of water that was running down his neck. He felt himself get pulled further and further towards him and Vyvyan moved in closer until his flat tongue rested on his chest and proceded to lick it up. Rick sighed as it slid up over his hammering pulse point and soft strong hands settled snugly on his hips.

"Uhh," Rick's eyes rolled with every flick of his tongue and he tried his best to get his mouth to form a coherent sentence. "We can't uhh they're only downstairs oh god Vyv!" He squeezed his eyes closed tight as Vyvyan continued to lick the drops of water that had gathered in his collarbone and at the same time shoved his hands so deep down the back of his jeans he was dangerously close to grabbing his bum.

"I told Neil not to talk to me for a week," Vyvyan breathed hot on his scorching skin, sharply digging his nails in his bum and inhaling again as the room continued to fill with thick steam from the shower and another trickle of water rolled down on his tongue, "and I don't have a fucking clue what Mike was going on about," 

Rick smiled at Vyvyans relaxed tone of voice. As much as he loved fighting with him, he loved the drama and gave as good as he got, he hardly ever got to see this side. 

"So.." Vyvyan pulled back still gazing at his neck and admiring the reddening graze his stubble had left behind, "what do you want me to show you now?"

"Huh?" Rick sighed, wondering if he'd actually heard him correctly. Vyvyan was stood so close and his eyes were so bright and blue he could barely look at him. The mind blowing idea that he wanted this too was overwhelming and he couldn't find the words. "I dunno,"

"Coz I know you want me," Vyvyan interrupted, continuing to keep his voice low and grating whilst stroking his back. He pushed the heel of his hand up between his shoulder blades and stroked the tips of his fingers in his hair. He was surprised just how soft Rick's skin was and how much he was responding to his touch; rolling his head back and allowing him to lick and suck all the way up his neck as he continued to tease him. "So, why don't you stop being such a big girly virgin and tell me what it is that's made you this horny," he nudged his thigh against the tight bulge in his jeans and Rick whimpered under his breath.  

"Mmm I can't. OH FUCK!"

Vyvyan knew biting into that bruise again would get a reaction but he hadn't been prepared for it to sound like that. He could feel Rick's hard cock press slightly against the front of his pants and his back shiver and arch up into his hands. "Uhh, why can't you?" The rim of the sink was digging into his back but Vyvyan pulled him closer anyway and carried on kissing him, the noises he was making were far too sexy.

"Coz I'm not a, I'm not really very, Mmm right there!" Vyvyan smiled into the crook of his neck and reached between his legs with his other hand. If Rick was trying to explain how not very gay he was then he wasn't doing a very good job. He palmed the bulge in his jeans firmly making Rick fall forwards and grab hold of his shoulders. "Godyeah, don't stop!"

"What. Do you want me. To show you. Next?" He repeated slowly, focusing strongly on each word as his tongue chased the increasing flood of heat up his neck.

"Anything,"

"Well," he glanced behind Rick towards the still running shower, "since we're here, alone, and sooo dirty," he teased, taking his hand off his crotch and running it up over his chest. Rick was now shaking so much he wrapped his arm around his back and reached up to ruffle his lentil matted hair, ''let's get you cleaned up first, you girl."

Seconds later Rick was almost naked thanks to Vyvyan tugging his pants and jeans down to his knees at once and pulling him quickly back on his mouth. Vyvyan pushed a hand down the curve of his stomach and wrapped his fingers gently around his already leaking cock. It was meant to be a test just to see how far he could go but there was absolutely no denying it now. Rick could protest all he wanted but his throbbing arousal was obvious with every wet bead of precome smearing under his thumb.

Rick exhaled hard as Vyvyans hand started to move, he grabbed for the thick denim of his jacket and tugged at it desperately, Vyvyan tried to shrug himself out of it without breaking the kiss and Rick felt his struggling groan vibrate on his tongue. The sound made him pull at it harder and yank it down his arms. Before it reached the floor he was fumbling up the hem of his t shirt and stroking the soft line of hair on his stomach. Vyvyan's skin was so hot and firm and so soft it made him dizzy and his breath flooded into his mouth in even longer shuddering gasps. Reluctantly, Vyvyan pulled away and took his t shirt off himself. They were both panting with desire and for a second, stood staring at each other in shock. Rick was painfully hard, flushed and dripping wet already and Vyvyans chest was pink and blotchy all the way down to the extremely noticeable bulge in his pants. Rick glanced down at the waistband and bit his lip nervously as he reached out and edged it slowly over one hip.

"Oh fuck it! No more waiting. Come here!" Vyvyan grabbed him by the shoulders and snogged him impatiently, pulling him into his arms and shoving his tongue in his mouth. "Mmm, pants off!" Vyvyan groaned as Rick kicked his jeans from around his feet.

"And you,"

"Uhhuh," 

The kiss got more and more desperate as they both stood naked, entwined in each other, arms and hands all over and smooth chest to smooth chest. Vyvyan guided him backwards through the clouds of steam from the shower, still kissing him feverishly and staggering them both over the rim of the bath. He pressed Rick back to the wall, smiling against his lips as he felt him jump from the shock of the cold tiles. He held his shoulders and pulled them both under the water, letting the hot jets run over both their heads and soak their hair wet through. Rick groaned into the kiss as streams of water ran down his face, filling their mouths and making the wet lap of tongues even wetter. Vyvyan pulled back and picked up a bar of soap, lathering it between his hands and kissing him again as he combed his fingers through the front of his matted hair. They broke the kiss eventually, gasping for breath, thoroughly soaked and gagging for more. Vyvyan tipped Rick's head back under the shower head and gazed longingly as he massaged suds from his hair.

"Now, do you want me to make you dirty again?"

Rick didn't answer with words, he just pulled Vyvyan on him against the tiles and for the first time, kissed him forcefully. Vyvyan leant fully against him, their stomachs flush against each other and the weight of his fully hard cock pressing right between his legs. Both of their shocked gasps were louder this time, and as they moved against each other even the thought of having Vyvyan this wet hot and writhing on him was unexpected and crazily intense. Rick grabbed his bum and shoved him back there again, feeling Vyvyan tense, groan and grind harder. The shock at just how amazing it felt made him feel like he could collapse and he briefly pushed him away to steady his shaking legs.

"You want this too?" Rick asked in disbelief, now aching and desperate to feel that again. Vyvyan bit his lip and smiled before nodding and slipping his hand down between their stomachs, taking both their hard cocks and stroking them together. The immediate friction was perfect and Rick muffled his cry in Vyvyan's shoulder. "Ohgod that's good, sogood! Oh fuck!"

Vyvyan groaned again hearing Rick so turned on. Each soft gush of his breath made jolts of pleasure fire through his hips. He'd hardly ever heard Rick swear before but it was obscenely hot and pushed him dangerously close to the edge. He moved his hand faster and Rick grabbed fistfulls of his wet hair, tugging on it and digging his nails in his scalp. The slip of his hand got slicker with his every moan. Rick sounded so delicious and was so wet and hard he could hardly stand it. "Uhh you sexy bastard! I'm gonna make you come so hard." He took his hand off his erection and pumped Rick's faster, gritting his teeth as Rick gripped his hair so tight he almost pulled a handful out. He was moaning and panting so hard Vyvyan felt his whole body shaking all the way down to his legs. Having his hair pulled was a massive turn on in itself but this wasn't about him. He suddenly needed to show Rick a much better way of using his fist. He grabbed him by the waist and spun him around quickly, taking his hands and placing them flat to the tiles.

"Hold on." He reached around his slim hips and gripped his cock tight making Rick cry out loud and buck into his closed fist. Tensing his wrist he carried on, his hand working so hard he had to lean and push their heads together and when Rick pushed back against his cock his head started to spin and he almost came on the spot. His cheek was burning hot and everything felt so good he could have just bent him over the bath and fucked him right there and then.

Rick's loud cries filled the room, billowing out from the shower like the thick clouds of steam and echoing off each of the four walls. Vyvyan hushed him again but tensed his grip harder, "Shhh, bloody hell, Rick, shut up!"

"Are you serious!? I can't. Jesus, Vyv, your h-hand!"

Vyvyan felt Rick's hips jolt hard and his moan turned into a strangled scream. In desperation and to stop him from screaming the house down he shoved his other hand over his mouth and pressed hard, biting into the back of his neck as hot breath flooded out between his clasped fingers. He carried on pumping his cock and sucking a bite in his neck until he felt the rush of overwhelmingly strong orgasm pulsing against his tongue. He held him up for as long as he could until Rick's head fell back against his shoulder in total exhaustion and took his hand from over his mouth. 

"Wow." Rick gasped as Vyvyan held him up, slipping his strong arms around his waist and gliding his tongue over the aching bite on his neck. Being this close to him was heaven and he never wanted it to end. "Vyv?" 

"Hmm?" Vyvyan realised he'd probably been touching, kissing, holding him too long. Rick couldn't know that he'd dreamed about this, it wouldn't ruin it, although he had a damn sight more to dream about now. He was just about to let him go when there was a loud knock at the door. 

"Vyvyan!"

Rick was still breathing hard as he turned to face him and Vyvyan grinned as he rinsed his sticky hands under the shower. "Bugger off Neil!" He glanced at Rick and put his finger to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet again. Rick nodded, he was still so dazed he couldn't have said anything if he wanted to.

"I know you said not to speak to you for the rest of the week but I need to go to the toilet." 

"Go in the backyard, stupid!"

"No way man, uncool! You've been in there ages, I'm coming in.."

Vyvyan turned the shower off and spun round to face the door as Rick was stepping out of the bath. Seeing the back of his neck covered with bruising bite marks made his teeth itch to carry on what they'd started. "Rick," he whispered quietly as he tried to stop smiling, his attraction even more intense with that taste still fresh on his tongue. "Did you lock the door again?" Rick's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Fuck! Get in the airing cupboard!"

"What!?"

Without further explanation Vyvyan stepped out of the bath and grabbed his wrists. He dragged him towards the cupboard, bundling him inside still protesting strongly and dripping wet. 

"Wait a minute, this isn't fair!?" Vyvyan hushed him again, grinning devilishly at him and his scrunched up frown. 

"Shhh, I'll come back and let you out as soon as I can." He bent to kiss him on his still glowing cheek, stroked his wet hair back and smiled again, "well, I might." He scooped up Rick's clothes and threw them right in his face as he tutted.. 

"Ugh, You're really enjoying this aren't you, Vyvyan?!"

"Oh believe me, not as much as I'd have liked to. But there's always a next time." He grinned, winked and slammed the cupboard door shut, leaving Rick sat in the dark naked and still trembling.


	3. Chapter 3

Vyvyan pulled the buckle end of his belt taut and tried again to feed the other side through the loop of his jeans but his hands wouldn't work. His brain wouldnt work. All he could think about was Rick in the shower, soaking wet, moaning through his bitten bottom lip and writhing against his cock. Fuck! It was the hottest thing he'd EVER seen. He was surprised he'd managed to get as many clothes back on as he did. Retrieving his jeans from the bottom step and pulling on his pants and t shirt seemed like the most boring things in the world now compared to that shared shower. Putting on clothes seemed completely pointless when he just wanted to take them off again. He glanced over at the kitchen table still covered in a film of dried lentils and then down to the floor where he could just about make out two sets of footprints mashed into the carpet. 

Bloody Rick. Everything about him made his blood boil. His high pitched whining voice, his awful clothes, his irritating laugh, his bloody stupid haircut and his impossibly smooth skin. Fuck!

Vyvyan signed out loud and scrubbed his palms roughly over his face trying to snap himself out of it. It was no good, he could still smell soap on his hands and he was back in the shower in a flash, raking soft fingers through wet hair and lathering Rick's naked body with thick foaming suds. For fucks sake! This really wasn't good.

He stomped over to the kitchen sink, ran the cold tap at full strength so water sprayed all over him and stuck his head under it. He swallowed three large gulps and gargled and spat the last one, rinsing his mouth out desperately to erase the painfully sweet taste of Rick from his memory. It didn't work. The water swirling round his mouth just reminded him of how hard Rick kissed him back. The hot water gushing between the glide of lips, overflowing down stubble burnt chins and lapping over wet tongues was just too good to forget. Fucking christ Rick could kiss. He really didn't need any help from him in that department. Snogging like that was the very last thing he expected to be doing with the revoltingly attractive anarchist but now he couldn't wait to do it again. Whatever was happening between them was getting way out of control.

Mike came downstairs into the living room and glanced at Vyvyan with his head under the tap. Water was still flooding out all over the kitchen floor in a puddle around his bare feet and he sat down on the sofa unfazed. He was used to his unpredictable behaviour by now and compared to some of the sights that greeted him in the house this was relatively tame. "Alright Vyv?"

"Ughhuh." Vyvyan gurgled in acknowledgement, turning the tap off and standing up straight. He shuddered violently as the freezing cold water flooded down the neck of his t shirt and down the middle of his back. At least the shock of the cold cooled his blazing lust, for about three seconds. 

"Is Rick in the bathroom?" Mike asked from the sofa, still not looking up as he unfolded his newspaper. Vyvyan turned and glared furiously at him.

"Oh Rick Rick bloody Rick!" he knew his voice had more than a hint of panic in it but he couldn't stop the outburst once it started. "I don't care where he bloody is. The stupid, bloody, bloody," his mind blanked as he searched for a fitting insult. Calling him ugly would be a downright lie and puff seemed a bit inappropriate in context. Calling him a gorgeous bastard would probably be taking it a step too far and he had never described anyone as that before. "The bloody, girl!"

For some reason he liked that. Calling Rick a girl strangely suited him and although he would never admit it there was something really sexy about it. The way he acted most of the time was girlish and bratty like a spoilt child but when they were alone he was so much softer, so deliciously pliant and submissive. It was a dangerous thought but he couldn't help it, if he could make Rick come that hard simply by the touch of his hand then shagging him senseless would be incredible. His cock had been rock hard for most of the day and he was so desperate to get his hands on him again he couldn't think straight. He sighed and leant over the cooker to check his reflection in the metal and attempted to forget the sudden rush of arousal and re-spike his mohawk.

As Vyvyan quickly worked his hands over his wet head he thought about leaving Rick naked in the cupboard so soon after what they'd done. He looked so good he really didn't want to leave him like that, eyes blown, legs trembling and pleasure draining down his neck in a blotchy red rash. He just hoped Neil didn't go the cupboard for a fresh towel or that would be a bit difficult to explain. He smiled slightly to himself and turned to spike the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck. When Neil started to walk back down the stairs Vyvyan glanced at him in the reflection for any signs of his naughty secret being exposed. Neil's expression rarely changed much but he didn't look particularly startled so they were probably safe. Rick could leap out the cupboard in front of him wearing nothing but a smile and Neil probably wouldn't raise an eyebrow. He realised he was grinning at his own reflection and wasn't used to seeing that in the mirror. However rediculous this little game of Rick's was he needed more. He couldn't wait to get back upstairs and see what else he wanted to learn.

Neil was taking far to long and Vyvyan couldn't wait any longer so he raced past him on the stairs, climbing them two at a time until he was stood outside the open bathroom door. For the first time in a long time he was nervous. Rick would no doubt be angry at him for making him hide in the cupboard so he should probably be nice if he wanted this to go any further. Ugh 'nice' even thinking of the word made him queasy. He cleared his throat and took a long deep breath before reaching for the cupboard door and flinging it open. 

Rick was still sat on the floor where he'd left him, fully clothed and drying his hair in a towel. Vyvyan held out a hand towards him and put on his best, most genuine smile. "I'm," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "...sorry, come here."

Rick stared up at him, his mind still whirling a mile a minute. So it wasn't a dream this time. He hadn't only imagined Vyvyans mouth and tongue all over him, his dripping wet skin and his AMAZING hands. It had all actually happened. He hadn't been left in the cupboard that long but he'd managed to replay every last detail over and over a thousand times. He had no idea sex could be that good, he didn't even know if a quick hand job counted as sex or whether he was still a virgin or not. Technically he supposed he was but the mind blowing orgasm coursing through his veins and still contracting in the pit of his stomach felt pretty amazing. 

Rick's gaze fell to the hand in front of him as it beckoned for him to take it. It would just be like Vyvyan to help him halfway and drop him on his bottom. He glanced up at his face once more, not recognising his expression and decided to take a chance. He reached for his hand, wincing as he prepared himself for the worst and Vyvyan squeezed tight and lifted him effortlessly to his feet. 

"You stopped shaking now?" Vyvyan teased and he snatched his hand free.

"Yes thanks!" He blushed hard feeling heat flood back into his cheeks and wondered if he'd ever feel anything but paralysing lust ever again. The way Vyvyan was grinning and deliberately teasing him was as infuriating as always but now he wanted him more than ever, the bastard. 

"I'll try harder next time then." 

Vyvyan winked and walked away leaving Rick stood open mouthed in shock for a second before he chased after him down the hall. He was just about to grab his hand and yank him back for a snog when he saw Neil climbing the stairs.

"I'm going to bed g'night guys." 

Vyvyan didn't acknowledge him as usual and Rick stared hungrily at the back of Vyvyans shaved pale neck, totally unable to think of a single thing except pinning him down and licking it.

"Ugh no one ever listens to me."

"Neil, I'm not saying you're predictable but there are indigenous tribes in the Peruvian jungle who knew you were going to say that!" Mike said, following on behind Neil on the stairs. 

"Ha! Good one Michael." Vyvyan grinned and stopped outside his bedroom door, resting his hand on the door handle. He turned to Rick and held two fingers up at his face. "Goodnight piss face." 

Rick flicked two fingers back, faking his best sneering expression and realising he had to walk past him to get to his own room now. Blimey. The urge to grab and snog him was bad enough before but now he could still taste him, still feel the tracks of his fingers burning all over his skin and still smell the fading scent of hair gel on his hands. It was becoming increasingly difficult to control himself with every passing minute. Thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him was fine, it was more than fine but if Vyvyan didn't shag him soon he would explode. He wracked his brain for something to shout back, any response would do at this moment but he couldn't think of anything when he looked at Vyvyan. The only thing he could think of was tangling his fingers deep in soaking wet ginger hair. The groan that ripped from his throat when he pulled on it was unbearably sexy and he would do anything to hear that again. 

"Fascist!"

"Bottom boil!" 

He cursed as Vyvyan sharply elbowed him in the ribs, it was usually executed with a lot more force and left a painful bruise but this time it wasn't half as violent. "Ow! Sycophant!" Rick shoved him slighty harder than he meant to against the wall and was met with the fierce glare of firey blue eyes. The dark flash of rabid hunger usually meant Vyvyan was ready for a fight but now Rick wasn't sure if he'd been misreading that look all this time.

"You girl!" Vyvyan grabbed him and Rick grabbed back, desperately trying to wrestle out of his hard grip. Their chemistry was so strong he couldn't bare Vyvyan touching him, he couldn't cope with having to look him in the eye infront of the others when he wanted nothing more than to slam him against the wall and plunge his tongue down his throat. That would certainly shut the git up and stop his biting insults. He could feel his cheeks instantly flush crimson at the thought of it and screamed out in desperation.

"Let go of me you Nazi!" 

Vyvyan giggled and pulled him into a headlock. It hurt but not as much as it normally did, he knew Vyvyan wasn't using his full strength and didn't want to really hurt him this time. That thought fuelled his burning lust even more. Rick wriggled against him again but not as hard as before. He felt more than comfortable cradled in the velvet softness of his warm bicep but he should probably try harder to get out of it before it became too obvious and he said something he'd regret. Almost instinctively Vyvyan tightened his grip, tensing his arm around his neck and pulling his head down towards the floor. Rick fought harder as Vyvyan bent down an inch from his face. His lips ghosting softly over his ear as he quietly whispered. "Virgin."

That was enough. Rick stuffed both his hands into his t shirt and pulled it taut, almost tearing it down the middle and Vyvyan grabbed both his arms, squeezing equally as hard and throwing him to the floor. As soon as he landed on his back Vyvyan leapt on top of him, pinning his shoulders down and slamming his head back on the carpet. "Ugh get off me!"

"No chance, wimp!"

"Vyvyan!" 

Rick grabbed both his wrists and dug his fingernails in hard. The searing hot pounding of Vyvyans pulse against the pads of his thumbs was way too much and he let go, shrieking like he'd just grabbed hold of a red hot poker. The thought that Vyvyan wanted this too made him light headed with lust. He sucked in a desperate deep breath as Vyvyan straddled him harder, his thigh muscles tightening around his hips in a vice like grip. It was so painfully sexual Rick could barely breathe and his cock responded instantly, twitching with anticipation in his too tight jeans. If Vyvyan leant forwards any further he would definitely feel it and Rick didn't know if he wanted him to or not.

"Guys, please, it's midnight. Can you keep it down to a dull roar I've got a date tomorrow morning!" Mike walked past and stepped over his legs heading towards his bedroom and Rick had to remind himself that they weren't alone. He knew he should try and fight him off but he couldn't bring himself to move so he let Vyvyan overpower him and pin his hands back above his head.

'Sorry but I'm going to have to make him pay for that." Vyvyan still didn't break the intense eye contact as he spoke. Neil ignored them and shut his bedroom door behind him and Mike rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

"Well, if you could keep the wailing screams down a bit Rick it'll be much appreciated." 

Rick tutted and Vyvyan grinned down at him. "Oh I wouldn't count on it Michael. I'm pretty sure he'll be screaming the house down when I've finished with him." he tilted his hips again, nudging at the clothed bulge with his own equally hard crotch and wetting his lips with his tongue. Watching Rick try and hold back a whimper as he rubbed against him was torture and if he didn't do something about this hard on soon he was going to come in his pants.

Mike had barely shut his bedroom door behind him when Vyvyan sunk back down onto his lips. The kiss was messy and frantic and even though Rick couldn't move a muscle he didn't care. Vyvyan gripped his hands tighter and led down on him, still straddling the tight bulge in his jeans and grinding against it. Rick couldn't hold back the next strangled moan as he felt how equally hard he was and Vyvyan broke the kiss with an overwhelmingly frustrated groan. "Ohfuck! Rick, considering you're such a sissy virgin you're a fucking good kisser." 

Ricks pounding lust was now full speed ahead but he was still angry and embarrassed and fought to get up. "Stop it, just get off me." As Vyvyan let go of his hands and sat up Rick nipped his finger and thumb in the top of his arm, twisting as hard as he could so Vyvyan yelped and jumped off of him. Rick shoved him away, scrambling to get get back on his feet and smiled down at him triumphantly. 

"Oi, what the bloody hell was that for? You bastard!"

Vyvyan was still kneeling at his feet and rubbing at his reddening arm. Rick was still staring at him, not knowing whether to kick him while he was down or leap over his knee. "You ruddy well know what!"

"No I don't!"

"Well I'm not repeating it!"

"Well I can't do anything about it then can I!" 

Rick folded his arms across his chest in a strop as Vyvyan got up from the floor. If he hadn't just had a mind numbingly hot flashback of Rick's quivering body melting under his tongue he would have punched him in the face already but now his body had better ideas.

"You called me a virgin, I hate that. You know how much I blimmin' well hate that!" Rick hissed as Vyvyan grinned at him, almost relieved.

"Oh is that all. Yeah I thought that would piss you off but I was only trying to help." He pushed past to Rick's bedroom and flung the door open wide so it slammed back against the wall. He turned back to Rick, grabbed him by the waist and rammed his hand down the front of his jeans. The blow was so hard it popped the button off and so unexpected it made Rick scream.

"Ahhfuck!"

The relief from the constricting denim was instant and Rick almost collapsed on the spot when Vyvyan bit his bottom lip through his teasing smile and grabbed his cock. 

"It serves you right you girl, now get to bed!" Vyvyan shouted overly dramatically and slammed the door shut again to make it sound like Rick was on the other side. As he turned back and resumed tugging his jeans open Rick's lust and frustration was so overpowering his cock was already leaking in his hand.

"You, you called me ahh, a virgin on purpose?" Rick stammered, already close to pouring all over his hand with his every stroke. 

Vyvyan grinned and nodded, squeezing his grip tighter and crashing their mouths together again. He slid his hand up and down faster, each stroke slicker and wetter with every fluid movement of his wrist. As Rick arched his back and started to buck into his fist he knew there was only one thing left to say. "Y'know, I can think of a really good way to change that," he slowed his hand right down, twisting the other in his braids and mouthing soft kisses up his jaw as he continued, "if you let me show you.."

Rick interrupted, yanking him up by the hair and kissing him again. "Yeah, yes, ohgodyes!" 

As they kissed harder Rick's stomach knotted with a mixture of lust, excitement, nerves and blind panic. This was fast, this was really fast. This time yesterday they were beating each other senseless and now he wasn't sure what was going to happen. The thought of losing his virginity should have scared him to death but it didn't. Each flick of Vyvyans tongue made him ravenous for more. He'd wanted this for so long and now it was basically being handed to him on a plate with strict instructions for him to gorge. He'd never expected Vyvyan to be this forward but oh god it was really working on him. Now he had a whole night to do what he'd be dreaming of without the rest of the house knowing a thing.

The gorgeous punk was either a total raving lunatic or an absolute genius and with the promise of being in bed with him in this much of a worked up state, he didn't care which one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly THE filthiest thing I've ever written but I get carried away with these two! Hope they're not too out of character but I've read a lot of dub/con angsty stuff and wanted to cheer them up a bit ;)

Rick couldn't help but tense as strong hands grabbed his bum and teeth nipped hungrily at his bottom lip. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it really did but it was different now he knew what it was leading up to. Vyvyan had dragged him into his bedroom by the collar, booted the door shut and slammed him against the wall and now he was kissing him so hard his stubble was grating his chin red raw. It was so ferocious and biting it was as if he'd just released a starving caged animal. Rick slowly eased him backwards but carried on kissing him, his tongue was so warm and wet and he tasted incredible, he couldn't get enough. Hot blood pounded in his ears, throbbing and flooding down to his cock with every wimper Vyvyan moaned in his mouth and he wished he could pause every second of it frame by frame so his brain could catch up with his racing pulse. He pushed him away again for some much needed air and to check that he wasn't still dreaming. Vyvyan pulled back, running his hands up and down his chest, charging him with even more electricity as he grinned teasingly down at him. 

"What's the matter? Don't you want this now?"

"Yes! It's not that, I..." 

He really didn't want to stop but this feeling was so surreal and brand new. Vyvyan could be unpredictable at the best of times, he never quite knew what he was going to do next and although he was usually terrified when he looked at him like that he really didn't want to be afraid of him now. He glanced up into his already darkened eyes and swallowed thickly, nervously. Vyvyan grinned and took a step back. 

"You're such a girl! It's a good job we've got all night." 

He leant back against the door, staring as Vyvyan reached under his t shirt for his belt. The inch of pale abdominal muscle that was exposed as he did it flooded his mouth with saliva to the point where he had to wipe it with his sleeve but he couldn't take his eyes away. Vyvyan undid the buckle, ripping the belt effortlessly through all the loops in one tug and tossing it to the floor. As soon as he reached for the hem of his t shirt Rick lunged forwards and grabbed it off him. He peeled it up his back and pulled it over his head, immediately squeezing his shoulders tight before Vyvyan could react. 

"Uhh I didn't say stop." 

Rick kissed him again and ran his hands all over, savouring every smooth contour of his chest with the tips of his fingers and gliding his palms up slowly to cup his jaw. His face was warm and soft, such a contradiction to what he'd imagined he would feel like and he was already kissing back so much slower it made him shivver. He kissed harder feeling Vyvyan hum a moan of approval into his mouth and suck him deeper into the kiss. Their lips were familiar on each others by now, it felt like they were just picking up from where they left off earlier only with even more hunger. If they hadn't been interrupted twice there was no doubt in the world they would both still be doing this. 

It got very hot very quickly and Vyvyan was trying his hardest not to push him too far. He couldn't believe Rick was even here at all but now that he finally had him where he wanted him he didn't want scare him away. He had no problem being rough with him when they were fighting, they had bruised and battered each other countless times in the past but he didn't want to really hurt him now. Even if Rick was fiercely scratching his back and pulling his hair he resisted a fight, suddenly preferring to hear his moans of ecstacy rather than screams of pain.

They staggered together and stumbled into the doorframe, both breaking the kiss and groaning as the impact slammed their hips together. Rick grabbed his waist tighter and kissed him furiously hard. Their still buzzing chemistry was so strong he couldn't control it, despite his best intentions to keep it slow. Vyvyan slammed them both hard against the wardrobe and Rick pushed back, launching them into the desk, scattering a stack of unused text books to the floor and knocking over and smashing a full bottle of vodka. He winced, gasping at the loud smash and shatter of glass as Vyvyan held a finger to his mouth, shushing and guiding them backwards away from the shards by their feet. They both listened, wide eyed and silent for any signs of being interrupted again and for once, thankfully there were none.

Rick giggled breathlessly with relief and felt Vyvyan pull at his open jeans again. He couldn't help but tense his stomach as he felt fingers stroke down the waistband of his pants. The touch was so much slower and softer than before but the heat coiling in the base of his spine was overwhelming and he backed away again. 

"Rick, are you sure you wanna do this coz it doesn't feel like it?" 

Vyvyan was trying hard not to lose his temper and lash out. He was getting so frustratedly horny just by touching him he almost didn't care if it was consensual or not. He walked away and breathed deep, throwing his t shirt over the puddle of vodka on the floor and picking up another bottle from further under the desk.

"Yeah, course I do! You can't change your blimmin' mind now!" 

Vyvyan smiled and reached for a glass on the desk, he filled it with a generous measure of vodka and handed it to him. "I'm not changing my mind you idiot. Here, this'll help." 

Rick narrowed his eyes suspiciously and took the glass from his hand, taking such a tiny sip it barely wet his lips. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Because despite what you think, I'm not a complete bastard." Vyvyan sat on the bed, gazing up at him."and I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do coz that's no fun. Now down it properly you puff, like this..." He took a deep swig from the bottle and Rick couldn't help but smile.

Only Vyvyan could say something nice and insult him at the same time but there was no way he was changing his mind either, not now they'd gone this far. He didn't really drink alcohol much but maybe he did need to loosen up. Vyvyan was sitting on the bed half naked, staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and he wasn't doing a thing about it. He seriously needed to get a grip! He closed his eyes and downed the entire contents of the glass, coughing and spluttering immediately after he'd swallowed it. 

"Ha! You're such a girly virgin! Aim for your mouth next time." 

Vyvyan took another long glug of vodka, giggling as he drank it and Rick couldn't stop staring. He watched his wet lips suck on the rim of the bottle, the bob of his adams apple as he swallowed each mouthful and then the slow trickle that escaped down the side of his mouth and ran down his chin. He was so transfixed he didn't care that he'd called him a virgin but when Vyvyan put the bottle on the floor and leant back on his elbows on the bed enough was enough. He slammed the glass down and bolted towards him, kicking his legs wide open and leaning over between them. Vyvyans mouth was shiny and still wet and when he wrapped his hands around his back and pulled him closer Rick didn't stop this time. He fell ontop and back on his lips, squeezing his hair and licking the trail of vodka over his chin. He carried on moving his tongue down before sucking a soft unsure kiss in his neck.

Vyvyan closed his eyes, his breath shuddering in gasps as he felt the flick of a tongue glide over his skin. It felt so good and he'd been so desperate to get his hands on him all day he nearly came right there and then when he felt Rick start to suck. He twisted handfuls of his shirt in his fists and tore at it urgently, ripping it open and scattering the buttons to the floor as he pulled his bare chest on his for more contact but it wasn't enough, Rick was still wearing far too many clothes. He was scared to admit it but he wanted him more than he realised and anymore of his soft mouth marking him like this and he wouldn't be able to carry on for much longer. He pulled him up by his braids, unashamedly staring at his swollen lips and red chin. Rick looked incredible with his shirt off, his flawless pale skin showed off the dark flush all the way down his chest, giving Vyvyan no doubt at all that he wanted this too. 

"Fuck, Rick, just get in my bed!"

He shoved him down hard and lept ontop and Rick grappled back until they were wrestling each others clothes off. For once Rick didn't mind him being rough and led back against the pillow as Vyvyan knelt between his legs, tugging his jeans and pants off so fast they were lifted high in the air. He still fought back, reaching for the waistband of his jeans and squeezing the button open with a thud. As he yanked them open he heard his breath hitch in his throat. His cock was hard and wetting through his pants already and when he touched the clothed bulge and Vyvyan keened into his hand a pang of itching craving shot through his hips like a thunderbolt. Right then and there Rick knew he couldn't stop now if his life depended on it, he was salivating with want just from watching his reaction.

"Oh god Vyv, get your pants off!"

They were both naked now, rolling around on the bed and still snogging hard. Rick pinned him to the sheets and slowed it down again so their mouths were soft and gliding against each other. He was dying to jump on him and ride his cock right there but Vyvyan had been patient so far and he wanted to draw it out, make him scream, make it last so he remembered every single detail.

Vyvyan struggled to get free but Rick didn't let go of his hands. He felt the returning suck and bite of teeth on his neck and the bluntness of Rick's erection push right between his legs as his hips started to rock them both together. He was pretty sure he could come just from being held down and barely stroked like this but that would be really embarrassing. 

"Uhfuck just touch me!"

Rick did as he was told. He moved his hand down over his flat stomach, led on the bed next to him and waited patiently with his hand on his cock for further instructions. 

"Uh a bit harder."

"Like that?"

"Yeah, bit more..."

"There?"

"Uhhyeah!"

Rick draped his leg over his thigh and dug his elbow in the mattress, gripping his shoulder as he watched the reaction to the movement of his other hand with fascination. When they were fighting Vyvyan usually got the upper hand because he was much stronger but watching him now so laid bare, rock hard, leaking heavily down his fingers and at the mercy of his soft strokes was so sexy.

"Ugh yeah keep doing that."

His moan was soft, his eyes closed tight and as Rick sped up his hand he arched back into the pillow. 

"Ohfuck yeah right there!"

Rick bit the inside of his lip watching his agonisingly hot expression and the bright pink flush in his temples spread down both cheeks. He repeatedly slid the pad of his thumb over and over the dripping head of his cock and breathed steady as Vyvyan fisted both hands into the sheets.

"Vyv?"

"Fuck, Rick! I swear to god if you stop now I'm gonna kill you!" 

He was writhing back into the bed and with every stroke his erection felt fuller, harder and more engorged in his hand. Rick didn't want to stop but he had to, he had so many other plans for that. He smiled slightly at the frustration in his next groan as he slowed his hand right down. Vyvyan had threatened to kill him hundreds of times in the past but he knew that wasn't one of them. 

"I want you," Rick put his mouth on his jaw feeling his skin blaze with heat against his lips and whispered. "I REALLY want you to fuck me!" It seemed the direct approach did work on him after all. Vyvyan grabbed his hand hard and squeezed it around the base of his cock. His stomach muscles visibly tensing and contracting as he rested the back of his other hand over his eyes and gasped for breath. 

"Uhhfuck are you joking?! Stop, give me a minute." 

Stopping himself from coming all over Rick's hand was the hardest thing he'd ever done. The pulsing need in his hips was difficult to ignore, a constant reminder of how much he wanted to shag the annoying git. Even bending him over into the pillow so he couldn't see his face would probably only buy him a few more minutes. He reached down under the bed, fumbling for the bottle of lube and trying desperately hard at the same time not to think about what they were about to do. 

Rick led face down and tried to relax. He decided not to ask why Vyvyan had lube stored under the bed or whether he used it on himself and this was just a one off or he used it with other boys to do this. It didn't matter, the way he was rubbing his fingers slowly on his lower back and wetting the cleft of his bum was already better than anything he'd ever felt. The first push and twist of a finger inside him made him cry out in pain but it soon eased as Vyvyan mouthed soothing kisses up his back, twisting in deeper and holding his hand still. 

"Just relax, it won't hurt as much." 

Ten minutes and two wet fingers later, Vyvyan was right. It felt so good each time he coaxed back and forth Rick felt the wet patch on the sheet bleed out from under his stomach.

"You ready for more?" 

He glanced at his fingers disappearing deep inside him. Rick felt more relaxed and pliant with every slip of his hand but he carried on working him open, occasionally nudging against his prostate just to make sure. As soon as he groaned and nodded he picked up the bottle and poured more lube in his palm, tilting his hand so it ran down in between his legs on the bed. He breathed slowly, lining up his well lubed cock and pushing barely an inch inside him. At first Rick yelped at the much bigger stretch and he couldn't help but moan too, the tightness and heat was overwhelmingly good and he didn't dare move. He held onto the bed and leant over his back, barely daring himself to breathe or open his eyes until he got himself together. Rick turned towards him and reached up to pull his head in the crook of his neck, he was glad. He knew it was just as intense for him and if he looked him in the eye at that moment it would probably be over. He linked his hands in his, squeezed tight until his knuckles turned white and pressed all the way down on his bum. 

In one smooth fluid thrust Rick's virginity went from technically unsure to non existent. 

"Fuck, oh fuck Vyvyan!" 

Rick sobbed loudly into the pillow. It wasn't that it was painful, it was so much more than that. So much fullness, unyielding pressure and indescribable lust that made the back of his head throb and sparks fizz infront of his eyes. It felt like he was being opened from the inside and impaled all the way through with solid burning heat. It was far too much and not nearly enough all at the same time.

Vyvyan screwed his eyes up tight hearing him moan like that. He hardly ever heard him swear and the way he cried out his name went straight to his cock. He thought about shutting him up with his hand like he had to do in the shower but judging by his reaction to that it probably wouldn't have helped. He slowly started to grind, barely moving in and out until Rick calmed enough for him to thrust harder and then pulled him up on all fours. His hips were strong and constant but the way Rick moved back against him, arching his back to meet his thrusts was making him lose it fast. The bed creaked under their weight and the headboard was tapping against the wall with each thrust but Vyvyan didn't care, he didn't stop until searing hits of pleasure were rapidly firing through his hips and he was so close he could barely look at him. 

"Oh fuck, touch yourself."

"Fuck me harder!"

"What did you just say?!"

"What are you, deaf? You heard me, and uh don't stop!?"

Vyvyan was way past being able to stop but was no where near ready for Rick's unbearably filthy mouth. It was so sexy that for the first time ever he gripped onto his hips and did exactly what he wanted. "Fuck! That's.. urgh christ, just do it!"

Rick groaned louder trying so hard not to collapse on the bed as he started stroking his cock. The building pressure being ground into him from behind was better than his hand but it was infuriatingly not enough. 

"Uh, fuck! Faster, like this..."

Vyvyan grabbed his hand and squeezed it tighter, sliding it up and down his cock with the excess lube still on his fingers. As his strokes quickened Rick lurched forwards and grabbed the sheets with both hands, his forced orgasm threatening to unravel his whole body and burst behind his eyes.

"Ohh god, Vyv, I'm gonna..."

Vyvyan squeezed his hand tight, cutting off the rush of pleasure but keeping him right on the edge as he slammed in harder and faster. His thigh muscles were burning, sweat was rolling down his back and blind ecstacy was thrumming all the way through him but he sped up his hand at Rick's begging request and continued to fuck him hard. His tongue had barely touched the back of his neck and Rick was gone, biting his bottom lip to stop himself screaming and coming all over his hand. Vyvyan didn't stop until he was pouring on the sheets below in long shuddering streams and shaking against his tongue.

"Ohhfuck, fucking christ you sexy bastard!"

That was exactly what Rick needed to hear. Vyvyan taking control and pounding him hard was fantastic but after all these years of losing fights he wanted to finally make him submit. He reached back and pulled his hair, knowing exactly what it did to him and sat back against his bended knees so he was fully seated on his cock. He was still dazed, exhausted and limp in his arms but Vyvyan sounded so delicious he thrusted back and ground his hips down.

Vyvyan rolled his tongue over his neck, gasping for breath as the headboard continued to rap against the wall with the thump and roll of Rick's hips. He tried to be quiet but watching him come that hard for the second time that day when he still hadn't got over the first was excruciatingly hot and he was still riding him, milking his cock hungrily for every last drop. The teasing bastard was loving every second and it was so sexy he didn't stand a chance. He slammed him down as hard as he could against his stuttering hips, bit the back of his neck to silence himself and came so hard it was a violent whole body shaking convulsion. 

They sat still, drenched in sweat, stunned and breathing hard for a few minutes and Rick eased himself up and back on the bed. His legs were both heavy and hollow at the same time and he buried his face in the pillow with a long aching sigh. He'd imagined Vyvyan doing that to him so many times in graphic detail but it was still so much better than he expected. Surprisingly, he was an extremely good teacher.

"Bloody hell Rick, you're a fast learner!"

Vyvyan led down too and rolled on his back, still gasping for breath and numb from the waist down. He hadn't come like that for a long time. He was shocked it was so good when it was Rick's first time, he was so attracted to him that any kind of sex would be good sex but that was nothing short of mind blowing. They were definitely going to have to do that again. 

Rick gazed at him, still bathed in a glow of satisfaction. Heat was radiating off his chest, his neck was peppered with bruising bite marks and he had never looked so good. He turned to him and trailed the tips of his fingers up and down his still twitching bicep as warm wetness started to flood down between his thighs. 

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?!" Vyvyan smiled and glanced over, still trying to get his breath back. "You never fail to surprise me, you bastard." He grinned, turning around so they were facing each other. "I might not be able to call you a virgin anymore, but if you ever try and fuck me like that again you pervert I'll have to call you a whore."

Rick just blushed and smiled back. "I didn't, do that...but I will if you show me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn (sorry not sorry) ;) not much plot in the story at all to be honest but it will return soon

Despite Rick wanting to switch positions he started to have second thoughts listening to Vyvyan talk through every explicit detail. He was whispering quietly so he didn't wake the others but to Rick it was a low grating rumble in his throat that was the single most pornographic thing he'd ever heard. When Vyvyan reached for his cock with a palm full of lube he weakened as soon as he touched him. They were still facing each other, still wet and trembling and both equally hard again.

"...and then make it really, really wet, okay? C'mon then, what you waiting for?" 

The cool gliding wetness warmed with every stroke of his hand and Rick knew he was staring, breathing, grinning right at him as the flush rose up in his cheeks. He couldn't bare to look directly in his eyes but couldn't bare to stop him either.

"I can't, oh god!" 

"Oh okay then, if you insist, I'll show you one more time."

Vyvyan took his hand away and twisted his fingers in his braids, yanking his head back and licking a long stripe over his chin. The kiss wasn't as urgent now but it was still deep and wet and hungry. He suddenly pulled away and sat up, shoving Rick face down in the pillow and straddled the curve of his bum with his entire body weight. Rick's back was still slippery, shiny with come streaked lube and his cock slid back and forth with every keen roll of his hips. He was planning to add more but the bed was already soaking and Rick was still wide open.

The force of penetration was so sudden it made Rick forget he had to be quiet and gasp out loud but he was still so aroused he softened immediately as Vyvyan sank right down. Each tight muscle in his shoulders was being kneaded and squeezed in turn and as soon as he felt a breathy groan vibrate hot on his skin the itching craving took over. He grabbed and pulled their heads together so desperately it was a crashing headbutt.

"Oh god Vyv, just fuck me!"

Vyvyan held onto his shoulders and bit the nape of his neck hard as he tilted his hips down and squeezed his thighs tighter. This time there was no hesitation, no taking it slow, no worrying about hurting him because he knew he could take it. His hips were strong, deep and rocking and both his hands grabbed and pulled his hair until Rick thrusted back and begged for more.

It was probably going to take a while to unravel all the sexual tension they had built up over the years but they had gotten off to a pretty good start. It should have been awkward as they led back against the headboard, breathless and snogging, passing the bottle of vodka between their shaking hands til it was empty. They had both come so hard this time it was embarrassingly wet, the sheets were soaked flat to their stomachs and they barely said two words to each other but it didn't feel awkward or embarrassing at all, it was rediculously normal.

Rick didn't know if it was the effect of the alcohol or the mind numbling orgasm still coursing through his veins but he had never felt better in his life. It was after four o'clock in the morning when they eventually crashed out in bed, tangled together in a mass of limbs, exhausted and totally spent but as Vyvyan draped a heavy arm over his back and fell asleep he didn't care if he ever had a full nights sleep ever again. Sleep was overrated anyway now, there were far better things to do in bed.

When he woke up the following morning he felt the dull ache in his back immediately before he had even opened his eyes. He was led face down, deep in an unfamilliar pillow that chafed against his chin but his head felt so cloudy and heavy he didn't have the strength to lift it. He buried further into the oddly familiar scent and tried to piece together the situation. 

It was hot, the mattress was sticky beneth him and the front of his hair was damp and flat to his forehead. As he stretched out he realised he wasn't wearing pyjamas, he wasn't in his own bed and more alarmingly, he wasn't alone. It was still early too, not even daylight and not bright enough to distinguish anything else about the room but the vision that greeted him as he rolled over almost made his heart leap from his chest.

Vyvyan was led next to him sprawled out on his back. The sheet was tangled around his legs and pulled up but exposed both his bare hipbones. He was naked too. Rick's mouth fell open as he gazed at his chest, rising and falling softly with each steady sleeping breath. He wriggled closer, staring in awe, his eyes travelling down planes of pale skin to the visible sheen of sweat on his stomach. It made his mouth water with want remembering how he tasted when he kissed and licked him there, warm, slightly salty, and unashamedly male. 

The sudden jolt of realisation hit him hard like a sledgehammer; he was no longer a virgin. He'd had sex. With Vyvyan. A lot. 

He propped his head up in his hand and stroked a finger down his chest, watching it slide smoothly down the line of hair on his navel. In the middle of an argument he often accused Vyvyan of dying his hair coz he knew how much it annoyed him but there was absolutely no doubting it now, he was most definitely a natural redhead. The sudden urge to shove his head under the sheet and wake him up by sucking his cock was overwhelming, he'd never done it before but just thinking about it made him hard again. The obscenely filthy flashbacks from last night constantly flashing before his eyes didn't help. Vyvyans strong hands, his voice, his amazing stamina, the fact that he had to bite his knuckles so hard to stifle his own screams that he almost drew blood. 

He gulped and felt his face flush hotter, even his jaw ached and his throat hurt when he swallowed but it had been worth it. It was so much better to be so deliciously used and and sore from head to toe from rough sex instead of waking up covered in painful bruises from a fight. He dipped his hand under the sheet, touching him slowly and smiling as he breathed out a sleepy groan. He did it again, gripping his cock harder as his mouth dried and pulsing need warmed through his hips. This was new. Vyvyan wasn't even touching him and he had never wanted him more. As unsure as he was about each new sensation he knew he could never go back now, he could never stop looking at him like this. In his lust fuelled haze he knelt up and yanked the sheet away, slowly licking a wet stripe up the length as it hardened under his tongue.

"Rick, can you at least wake me up before you take advantage of me, you pervert!"

Rick smiled again and glanced up, taking over the firm strokes with his hand as he spoke. 

"I thought about it...but...no...I...can't...sorry."

He carried on, giving his cock a hard lick between each word until Vyvyan was very much awake, hands fisted into his messy hair and harshly gasping.

"Ohfuck! FUCK! Don't stop!" 

His pleading voice was hot and it was REALLY really hot when Vyvyan took control but he still needed something else. He stopped abruptly, pulling his lips off his cock with a long suck and an obscenely hot wet pop. He knew Vyvyan would be angry but the punishment wouldn't be a punch in the face this time, now it would be far better.

"Fuck! You teasing bastard!"

Rick gazed down at him from between his splayed legs, his stormy blue eyes were glazed over with lust and his cheeks were already pink. He did look angry but he wasn't afraid, he was still gagging for more of last night. Just the thought of shagging him made the back of his head throb in spine tingling waves.

Vyvyan knelt up, staring hungrily all the way from his soft blown eyes to his hard dripping cock.

"Uhh christ Rick, tell me what you want."

"You! Oh god you, I cant..."

Vyvyan bit his lip, tilted his head to the side and slowly rubbed a finger over his prominent collarbone. 

"Kiss me, here."

Rick shuffled closer and brushed his lips across the taut skin, mouthing soft kisses up his neck before settling on a spot and nibbling it. As soon as he heard Vyvyan sigh he sunk his teeth in hard.

"Ohfuckyeah that's it, good."

Vyvyans voice was soft, it no longer had the usual growl behind it and the way his groans shuddered into the air as he sucked was so unbearably sexy it was making him lose his mind. He gripped a handful of softened orange spikes, pulled his head back further and shoved him down on his back.

They had been going at it so long now the sun was up, shining between the gap in the curtains and Rick's back was slick with sweat. The cloying heat made their skin slide together but Rick held on tighter and dug his nails in. One hand twisted deep in his hair, the other under his shoulder while his mouth sucked and bit the same spot on his neck so hard he could taste the metallic coppery tang of blood on his tongue. Vyvyan sounded so delicious he could hardly stand it, he was led deep between his legs, buried to the hilt and rolling his hips as hard as he could but he still couldn't get close enough. As Vyvyan moaned and hooked his legs over his back he grabbed his hip, burying his forehead in his shoulder and rocking them harder as white hot pleasure took over. 

"Ughh right there!"

Vyvyan dug his nails in his bum, shoving him so urgently between his legs he left angry half moons in his skin. As as soon as Rick felt the floods of liquid heat spill between their stomachs his elbows gave out and he collapsed on his chest.

Vyvyan opened his eyes, dazed, shaking, almost tasting the scent of Rick ground into his skin. The bruise on his neck was burning and purpling already, pained pleasure thrummed all the way through from his pulled hair to his wet inner thighs but it was so much better than he'd expected. Pillows had been thrown on the floor and the damp sheets tugged off the mattress, the bed was a mess and so was he but he couldn't help but smile. He glanced at Rick as he lay gasping for breath and sweating profusely. After all the years of calling him a girly virgin, for once it wasn't true, there had been nothing remotely girly or virginal about that.

"Fuck me!" He breathed, "I don't think I need to show you what to do anymore do I?"

Ten minutes later Rick was sat up in bed watching Vyvyan as he dressed and spiked his hair. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction in the mirror and looked a dazzling, even brighter blue but he didn't let him know he was staring. He smiled to himself and reached for his shirt on the floor, forgetting for a minute it was ripped to shreads and soaked in vodka.

"What am I supposed to wear? You broke the button off my blimmin' trousers too!" He started to pick up the shards of broken glass with his shirt sleeve and heard Vyvyan giggle.

"I have something you can wear," Vyvyan turned to him just in time to see his eyebrow shoot up his forehead in dissaproval, "Or you could just make a run for it bollock naked down the hallway? I'm sure Mike and Neil won't mind." 

Rick stood up, pulling at the bleached washed denim that was skin tight against his bum and trying to smooth the creases out of the faded Motorhead tshirt he had reluctantly put on. After adding a leather studded belt for full effect, Vyvyan sat on the bed transfixed by how good he looked wearing his clothes. He fancied the pants off him anyway even when he wore those rediculous yellow dungarees but now his attraction was off the richter scale.

"Y'know, you actually look, okay."

Rick spun round on the spot and stared back at him, he was shocked but he still smiled. Vyvyan didn't need to say anymore, he knew it was a massive complement. The almost gut wrenchingly soppy moment was broken as the bedroom door flung open and they both jumped apart. Rick glanced at Mike in the doorway and knew he was confused at what he was wearing.

"Erm guys, Neil's made breakfast..."

Vyvyans cheeks rushed with embarrassment as he glared at him to say something. As quick as lightning he pushed him hard making him topple backwards on the bed and blush furiously. After so many fights and arguments Rick wasn't shy of insults to throw at him so he let him have it with both barrels.

"I'm ruddy well sick of this rubber johnny calling me a girl, coz im not a girl at all! He has something to say about everything I wear, girl bait underpants, puffy dungarees!?" He turned to Mike and cleared his throat in desperation, "So I'm wearing his stupid clothes instead AND I'm keeping them on!" He turned back to Vyvyan who was almost biting through his lip to keep a straight face. "What do you think of that then, you spazzy!?" As their eyes met again the facade was almost too difficult to conceal but as usual Vyvyan took the bait.

"I think you look like a bloody stupid git whatever you wear so it doesn't make a difference really."

"Ughh I don't know WHY I bother with you sometimes!" 

"I don't know why you bother ever!" 

Mike rolled his eyes and left and instead of standing up and thumping the extremely annoying anarchist Vyvyan grabbed him by the bum and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on, come for breakfast. I'll need to keep my strength up if you want to carry on like this."

He followed Mike out the door leaving Rick standing open mouthed once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is only a short update but been really busy over Christmas. It'll be back with a vengeance soon. Hope you like :)

After a furiously tense and disgusting breakfast of dry cornflakes made by Neil they both found themselves sat extremely close to one another on the sofa watching TV. Rick wasn't sure if it was just a coincidence but he could have sworn Vyvyan was pressing against him more than usual. It was a small sofa but it was making it really difficult to concentrate on the screen. He was trying desperately hard to follow the programme but his mind wasn't on it. He couldn't stop thinking about last night, this morning, right now! Vyvyan was sat that close he could smell his freshly applied hair gel, roll on deoderant and the cigarette he'd just lit. Even if he was at the other end of the room it wouldn't matter, the Motorhead t shirt he was wearing was saturated in the scent of him, surrounding him with so much sensation it was like he was still ontop and all over him. He was so tempted to lean back against the arm that was slung over the back of the cushions and inhale the smell right into his soul but resisted and leant forward with his head in his hands, still staring at the television despite his growing arousal. 

Vyvyan glanced at him as he leant forward and then turned back to the screen. He felt calmer and more relaxed than he had in years. If only he'd known that the thing that could made him feel this relaxed was a damn good shag he would have stopped lashing out at Rick years ago and nailed the gorgeous bastard to the mattress when they'd first met. He smiled to himself, he was sat so close to him their legs touched all the way down and he could feel his body heat radiating from him, still burning hot like he was when he was writhing naked beneth him. He smiled wider wondering if Rick could feel it too.

Rick did feel it too. He glanced at Vyvyan for a split second, the glow from the TV was lighting up his pale skin and reflecting yellow and green shapes on his face and he smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the screen strangely contented.

Mike was reading the paper and Neil was in the kitchen balancing four cups in his hands as well as the full teapot.

"What are we doing tonight guys?" Neil asked, carrying the teetering handful and clattering them on the coffee table.

"Nothing." Mike said as Rick leaned forward and filled up a cup with tea.

"You haven't got a date with your girlfriend tonight then?" He asked in surprise and without thinking he started to fill Vyvyans cup too. Vyvyan noticed and gave him a sharp dig in the ribs that made him jump and spill the tea on the table as he realised what he was doing. 

He proceeded to pour the tea for all four of them, getting another puzzled look from Mike. Vyvyan shook his head slighty in disbelief and smiled trying to cover it up.

"No he hasn't, she's got a puncture." He joked as Rick laughed and picked up his cup. 

"That was quite witty for you Vyvyan."

"Thank you, I thought so too."

Mike glared at Rick smiling and drinking from his cup and then back at Vyvyan, arms folded, trying to hide a similar grin.

"Right! That's it! There's too much strange behavior in this house today and you two sharing a joke is the final nail in the habitat coffin!" He yelled, slamming his newspaper down on the table. "I'm having a party, we're having a party, Neil go to the off license."

"Why me? I've just made the tea."

"Yeah and it tastes like dishwater!" Rick said, sitting his cup back down and leaning against the back of the sofa. He almost gasped out loud as he felt the back of  Vyvyans hand start to stroke the top of his arm. His fingers barely moved against his skin and it wasn't noticeable to anyone else but it was building up an electric current with each slight, soft stroke like every cell in his body was being switched on one by one. The familiar pang of want made the back of his head throb but he tried his best not to react.

"No, that actually is dishwater," Mike said, putting his cup down. "Rick, go to the off license!"

"Go to the off license Vyvyan!" He said, faking his best whinging voice but not looking at him.

"Piss off! Go to the off license Mike."

"Go to the off license Neil!" 

"Oh okay." Neil sighed, "What do we need? lentils.." he picked up his pencil and paper to make a list.

"Beer?" Rick suggested.

"Babycham." Vyvyan added, "Vodka, brandy, gin, whisky,"

"No we've got plenty of Vodka," Mike said, turning to him, "there's two big bottles in your room you bought yesterday remember." 

"No, erm." He panicked as he tried to think of an explanation. He couldn't say he'd smashed one trying to get Rick's clothes off coz he was so desperate to shag the sexy bastard, or that they shared the other in a blissful state of shag drunkenness until they passed out wet through and tangled together in his bed. In desperation he lied. "Erm, I drank it all." 

Neil sighed loudly, still writing down everything that was being said.

"You should have a serious think about your drinking Vyvyan. I'm starting to think you've got a serious problem."

Rick burst out laughing, not able to hold it in any longer. Vyvyan tried to bite down his laughter too but it was so painfully rediculous he couldn't. 

"Right that's it, come on Neil," Mike stood up, "I'll go with you. I need a bloody drink coz these two are sending me over the edge today!"

As soon as the front door closed behind them Rick immediately turned towards Vyvyan on the sofa. He still couldn't believe what they'd done, it felt so surreal to be able to be this close to him without a fight but now fighting with him was the very last thing on his mind. He just hoped he felt the same and didn't land him with a right hook as he placed his hand on his thigh.

"How long do you think we've got til they come back?"

He needn't have worried, eager hands were already reaching for the studded belt he was wearing before he could get the words out and in a flash he was pushed down on the sofa and Vyvyans jeans were being stripped off of him. 

"Long enough!"


	7. Chapter 7

Rick rolled his head back against the arm of the sofa as strong hands shoved him down and pulled his jeans wide open. He couldn't help but gasp out loud and arch his bared back off the leather as Vyvyan lifted his t shirt and stuck his tongue in his belly button. 

"Mmm don't!"

"What's the matter? Want me to carry on or ya had enough now girly!?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Justuhhh," he moaned again as Vyvyan grinned into the exploring kiss and licked into the line of hair on his abdomen. It wasn't that he had enough, Vyvyan was so sexy he could never get enough of him but he was becoming more and more powerless to his soft hands and eager mouth each time they touched him. The burning craving for more of his slight hand or relentless pounding thrusts nailing him to the mattress was overwhelming and he wanted it all. As soon as Vyvyan heard his weak groan his open jeans were yanked down and pooled around his knees.

"Well I certainly haven't had enough and I KNOW you haven't either, even if you're too much of a wimp to admit it," he carried on teasing, smiling as he pressed featherlight kisses down to the waistband, "Fuckk, Rick! I want sooo much more of you!"

Rick didn't know if that was true but each word was drawn out hot and breathy in the front of his pants and he was already so hard they felt even more constricting than ever. Wearing a pair of Vyvyans skin tight Y fronts was rediculously sexy in itself without having his very gifted and extremely filthy mouth so close to his cock. They were far too small on him and the elastic left an angry red line around his hips but the way Vyvyans tongue traced over it, lapping hot and hungry made his whole body shivver with anticipation. 

Vyvyan slid his tongue further, savouring the taste of him through the cotton and humming out a groan as he mouthed along the tight bulge. He'd been dying to get his hands on him ever since he'd left the bedroom this morning but never realised how much his mouth wanted him too. 

"Mmmm, I want you back in my bed, need you..." There was a fine line between teasing Rick and actually meaning every word and Vyvyan was dangerously close to crossing it. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks at what he'd just said and cringed at how horribly girly it sounded so added, "naked!" and then made the mistake of glancing up at his face. 

Rick's mouth was slack, his eyes soft and rolling and his cheeks already burning red with fantastic desperation. The agonising expression the same as when he pulled him up over his knee last night right before grinding him down; a jaw dropping mix of pained pleasure and gorgeous weakening lust. He looked so good he changed his mind and palmed his hard on through his pants, he was just planning to rip them off and plunge his mouth over his cock but drawing it out slowly and watching him like this was so much more fun. 

After sucking kisses up his chest and stiffening his nipple with his tongue Rick had his hand in his hair and was raking his fingernails frustratedly into the nape of his neck. Hearing him moan and sigh as he drew out wet circles made Vyvyan instantly hard but he knew they didn't have much time, even if he was aching to flip him over and shag him blind there was something else he definitely needed to show him. He grabbed his crotch, muffling his moans into licked wet skin as he felt how aroused he already was.

"Ohfuck Rick! You really do like this don't you?" The warmth was soaking through the material, squelching between his fingers and Rick moaned and bucked into his hand with every massaging grind. He knew how responsive he was by now but it still turned him on, he'd never expected him to be this easy. "Mmm and so wet for me already, good girl."

It was meant to be another teasing jibe but it had a much better effect than he expected. As soon as he said it Rick flung his head back with a strangled cry and the damp cotton soaked flat to his palm. Vyvyan couldn't wait any longer. He watched Rick gasp at the sudden rush of air as he tugged his pants down but couldn't help but grin at his impressive hardness, he had barely even touched him and his cock was fully hard and smearing glossy streaks on his stomach. He shuffled closer between his bound knees and softly licked at the leaking head. 

"Mmmchrist, you taste good!"

That was almost too much for Rick to take, his mouth was so soft and his voice so hot and filthy it made his cock strain for attention even more. The slight touch of lips and heat of his probing tongue was dizzying but each teasing flick was so light he could hardly feel it. 

"Ugh Vyv, don't be such a blimmin tease!"

Vyvyan smiled as he swiped his tongue around, licking up each warm drop that formed over and over until he'd worked him into a frenzy of panting breaths. His mouth ran up and down, wetting the length even more as urgent hands grabbed his hair and pushed his head down hard.

"Ohgod please Vyv!"

"What?"

"Don't stop!

"Don't stop what?"

Rick tutted as he felt him smile again and wound his fingers deeper into his gelled spikes. His face was burning scarlet but it wasn't from embarrassment. His frustration soon dissipated as he felt Vyvyan take him in his mouth and pull off with a loud slurping suck. He was pretty sure the constant lap of his tongue was slowing down even more, that he was deliberately drawing out every movement coz he'd begged for more and it was so infuriating he could hardly stand it. He'd been dreaming of this for so long that just thinking about Vyvyan sucking his cock was enough to make him come, it was one of his biggest fantasies, but having him so close to actually doing it was making him crazy. Without warning Vyvyan sealed his lips around him and sucked sharply and his rough fingers pushed his shirt under his chin and twisted his nipple.

"OHFUCK!"

The unexpected pull of suction and hard nip made Rick's back jolt up off the sofa and Vyvyan smiled as he held him still and plunged his mouth right down. His cock was so hard it was a struggle but he carried on swallowing, taking it deeper and further until his forehead stars were making dents in his stomach. He continued to rub his hardened nipple until he was thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth.  

Rick cried out louder and squeezed his eyes up tight. He couldnt believe how good it felt. Better than anything he'd ever felt. His legs were shaking and his stomach cramped with pleasure but Vyvyan pulled his mouth off slowly and glanced up at him.

"Knew you'd like that. I want to hear you this time, okay?" He breathed out and went right back to sucking his cock, now using a hand on each nipple and his mouth at the same time and alternating each long rolling suck with the pinch of his fingers.

"Oh god, ohmygod!"

A few more pulls of suction and Vyvyan could definitely hear him. It really shouldn't have been such a turn on, his yelps and screams used to annoy the hell out of him but now he could have listened to them all night. He kept his eyes closed and tried to block out the sound of his voice, the softness of his hands and the warm taste of him already running down his throat.

"Ohhfuck yeah!" Rick carried on guiding his head up and down as mind numbing electricity coursed from both nipples all the way down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His knees tightly gripped his head and the tips of his fingers felt numb in his hair but Vyvyan didn't stop. "Oh god Vyv ohgodrightthere!" 

He knew he sounded so unashamedly desperate but he didn't care. It felt like Vyvyan was all over him, controlling his whole body with his sloppy wet mouth and hard hands. What started as teasingly slow was now so fast and hungry it was as if he couldn't swallow enough and just when Rick thought he couldn't take anymore everything stopped. Vyvyan held out two fingers and rubbed them lightly across his trembling bottom lip.

"Suck." 

"Huh?"

"Suck, make me nice and wet!"

"Uhh shhh!"

As Rick took his hand and plunged his fingers in his mouth Vyvyan had to concentrate on what he was doing. Even having him suck on his fingers made him hot, everything he was doing was a turn on he never knew existed right down to way he was groaning his name. He quickly pulled his slicked fingers away and pushed them between his legs, penetrating him right up to the second knuckle immediately and this time Rick didn't groan his name, he screamed it.

As the pressure eased and was replaced with jolts of building pleasure Rick stared down at the shock of orange hair between his legs just as darkened blue eyes glanced up at him. The spit slicked tongue working up and down was gorgeous but the flash of eye contact and coaxing curl of his fingers was too intense and he had no choice but to submit. 

"Oh I'm gonna, ohhgod!" 

Rick struggled again but felt himself unable to move once more and couldn't hold back any longer. He came so hard his vision whited out, his screams not held in this time and echoing around the room as he squeezed his thighs around his head and rocked deeper. Vyvyan placed his palm flat on his stomach to steady him and carried on sucking through every quaking convulsion until bursts of come flooded the back of his tongue. He knew it was strong orgasm, his hips were stuttering and shaking and his nails were drawing blood in the back of his neck, his mouth felt full and he needed to swallow but he clamped down on his throbbing cock harder. Rick's weak sobs of ecstacy were just too good. 

As the grip on his hair started to release Vyvyan pulled his mouth up and off, wiping his lips and catching the stream running down his chin with the heel of his hand. He glanced down at Rick for a second before sitting back on the sofa and picking up his tea cup. The flush in his cheeks was as debauched as ever and he looked so spent, so unbearably sexy he wished they had so much more time.

Rick lay still, his vision hazy and head heavy like he didn't have enough energy in his whole body to lift it from the arm rest. He watched Vyvyan as he drank his tea like nothing had happened but inside he was still falling to pieces and could barely move. That was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, his heart was still racing in his chest and he was still seeing stars. He put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes,

"Uh that was amazing!" 

Vyvyan swilled a mouthful of lukewarm tea around his mouth and swallowed it with a smile. "At least the tea tastes better now, you're just too easy!" 

Rick felt a returning throb of lust in the back of his head as he sat up and tried to get his shaking hands to fasten his jeans. Vyvyan had such a filthy mouth and was so blatantly gloating it should have been annoying but it just made him want him even more.

"You'll have to do that every time Neil makes the tea then," he said, pulling his t shirt down and sitting back against the sofa as waves of sensation contracted in the pit of his stomach. 

"Don't tempt me!" Vyvyan turned and flashed him a soft grin and he smiled back, blushing furiously.

"I didn't know I was!"

"Shut up or i'll do it again!"

He knew that Vyvyan must have done that before, there was no doubt about it, he knew EXACTLY what he was doing. Looking back now he was so good in bed he'd probably done all the things they'd done before. That thought was so stomach churningly revolting it made him feel physically sick. He didn't even want to think of his hands and lips on someone else and doing what he just did with his tongue. He couldnt imagine being this intimate with anyone else either, he'd never expected any of this to happen but there was only one person he'd imagined it happening with. He also had another seriously alarming thought, he never wanted it to stop. The thought of anyone else ever being able to see Vyvyans playful side, the softness in his eyes and his genuine smile made anxiety and fear coil around his spine. He didn't know what to do or how to act now but knew he had to do something. 

Vyvyan was right, he was too much of a wimp to admit how he felt and even if he could manage to get the words out he didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath and tentatively reached for his forearm, brushing his fingers down the soft ginger hairs and pulling it closer towards him. He was still struggling to find the words when their eyes met again so slid a gentle hand into the side of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, his head was still swimming and he barely moved his lips as he cupped both hands around his jaw but Vyvyan kissed him back.

Ten minutes later Rick was straddling him on the sofa, the kiss was still slow but Vyvyan was desperately pulling him closer and rock hard against his crotch. He tasted of weak warm salty tea and it was so delicious he could have just pinned him down and licked it all from his mouth. He was just about to reach for his zip and heard Mike's muffled voice and the jangle of keys in the front door. 

They both smiled into the kiss, each knowing they were going to have to turn the painfully gentle embrace into a fight again to cover it up. Rick kissed a giggle into his mouth as Vyvyan gripped into his t shirt and tumbled him backwards to the floor. 

"Ow!" 

"Wimp!"

"Pervert! Ow!"

Vyvyan smiled, slotting his thigh between his legs and rubbing his knee against his crotch as Rick growled out through gritted teeth. He was still far too over stimulated and didn't have any fight left in him anymore, he just wanted to give in to him.

"Get off me.."

"No!"

Vyvyan knew that was the last thing he wanted as he felt his legs fall open around his rocking knee. He began to wonder if Mike and Neil would actually care if he just went for it and fucked him right there on the floor.

"Guys please! Do you end up on the floor every time you're together?!" Mike asked, sighing as he unpacked the shopping on the kitchen table oblivious to the fact their hands were all over each other. Neil filled the fridge from a crate of beer bottles he had under his arm and didn't look over either.

Vyvyan grinned as he rolled his hands over his soft biceps and stroked up under his sleeves. He was still so horny it was starting to hurt but he probably should get off him before he went any further and he wouldn't be able to stop.

"But I had to this time Michael, the stupid bloody git keeps asking for it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Vyvyan reluctantly let go of Rick's arms and scrambled back up to his feet. He was still so hard he was aching to fuck and just glancing down at him still flushed on the floor made his mouth water with an almost primal need. Ignoring the niggling urge, he stomped through to the kitchen and impatiently sat down at the table. 

Rick got up too and smoothed the creases out the front of Vyvyans t shirt. He couldn't look down at it without imagining him wearing it just a few days before. It looked incredible on him but the fact that he now knew what he looked like without it was even better, he still felt dazed and drained from the waist down but he was soon raring to go again thinking of him with his shirt off. He sat at the table and didn't say anything as he waited for Neil to bring them supper. 

Vyvyan noticed their chairs were much closer together than normal but still not close enough so they were touching or to arouse any suspicion. All Rick had to do was nudge the toe of his boot with his foot and it was enough to make his heart thump furiously his chest. He sighed with frustration and abruptly stood up, quickly patting himself down in search of his cigarettes. When he found them in his back pocket he threw them on the table and pulled his chair a safer distance away from him. The itching craving was making his hands shake but he wasn't sure it was nicotine that could make it go away.

The slam of the cigarettes on the table was the only time Rick took his eyes off him and even then it was only for a few seconds. The combined weight of both of them snogging and grinding on the sofa had squashed them flat in the packet and although thinking about straddling his thighs and snogging him senseless turned him on, Vyvyan would probably be furious. He was shocked when he didn't say a word about it and stuffed a crooked cigarette between his lips.

Vyvyan reached across the table and accidentally brushed the back of his hand against Rick's forearm as he picked up his lighter. It was only for a fraction of a second but the bristle of soft hairs was like a crackle of electricity and he instantly needed more contact. He lit the cigarette and scooted forward in his chair, pulling it right in under the table so their knees were touching but it still wasn't enough. It was dangerous to be this close and still this horny and he was doing everything he could not to make it obvious but every ounce of his body was crying out for Rick. 

Neil was ladelling something unidentifiable from a huge saucepan into four bowls on the kitchen counter and Mike finished putting away the shopping and joined them at the table. Rick was, as usual, still staring at Vyvyan and as much as he tried to be inconspicuous he couldn't take his eyes off his lips as they curled around the cigarette end. He was so fixated he even noticed the slight smudge of saliva wetting the filter as he pulled it from his mouth and exhaled thickly in the air. The pull of attraction was so strong he could have just lept over his knee, snogged him hard infront of everyone and inhaled the smoke straight from his lungs. 

Apart from the increasing jump of his pulse Rick noted the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed and calmer than it had been in years; as if all the anger, frustration and sexual tension between them had been smashed into a million pieces and there was no turning back. He knew there was no way he'd ever be able to look at Vyvyan again without imagining those pink, perfect lips on him. He would never be able to forget the taste of his tongue and the gorgeous whimpering moans he breathed into his mouth. It was all so addictive and he needed it again as soon as possible. 

Neil plonked two steaming bowls in front of them both and turned back for the other two on the side but Rick still didn't take his eyes away. He didn't feel much like eating, he didn't want to do anything that took his mind off the breathtaking view. His stomach was growling with emptiness but his ravenous hunger wasn't for the somewhat questionable food infront of him this time.

"Ooh I'll tell you who me and Neil just bumped into..." Mike started as Rick poked a fork in the middle of the mystery bowlful and quickly ate a scoop.

"Lentils?" Vyvyan inquired, ignoring Mike and eating a spoonful too as Rick shrugged. 

"I dunno really, I want to say beans,"

"No its not beans," Vyvyan said, prodding the mysterious gloop with the back of his spoon, "chickpeas?"

"No! Peas?"

"Sweetcorn?"

"No that's just stupid!" Rick frowned, trying it again curiously as Vyvyan smiled and ate more.

"..got it! Coffee beans!" He grinned as Rick snorted out a laugh and they both glanced and smiled warmly at each other. 

Mike decided not to question why they seemed to be getting on much better lately. It was actually quite pleasant and he didn't want to spoil the freakishly calm atmosphere, even if he'd never seen Vyvyan purposely try to make anyone laugh before- especially not Rick. 

An hour later Rick was still led in the bath. The water was almost cold now and it made him shivver when it ran down his back as he sat up but he didn't want to get out just yet. The sound of his record player was blaring at maximum volume so he could hear it in the bathroom but it still didn't drown out the constant whirl of confusing thoughts in his head. He had to sit next to Vyvyan on the sofa again after dinner as Mike and Neil went through their phone book deciding who to invite to the party. Well, he didn't HAVE to sit there, there were plenty of other chairs but missing out on a opportunity to be close to him again wasn't an option. The simmerring tension and shameless flirtation between them was fine, more than fine, but the thought of what to do about it now was terrifying. He wanted whatever was going on between them to continue for as long as possible but didn't know if Vyvyan saw it as anything more than a shag. Sex with him was beyond amazing and he was more than happy to carry on but relationships were scary and Vyvyan probably wouldn't want to do anything as girly as that. It didn't stop him from dreaming about it though.

He wanted all of him so much that just thinking about him made his stomach ache with longing and everything he did was a constant reminder. There was nothing sexy about rinsing out shampoo in tepid water with his own hands but he still thought of Vyvyan when he ran his fingers through his hair. God, he loved it when Vyvyan took control and pulled his hair! The powerful flashbacks of strong hands and warm fingers dragging his head against the pillow were so vivid he was getting hard again just thinking about it. He was pretty sure Vyvyan knew exactly what drove him crazy and played up to it as much as he could. It was irritating but he knew exactly how to touch him and what to say to make him melt.

'You're so wet for me already, good girl!' 

Fuck! That was so incredibly sexy he could have come from that alone. He didnt want to think about it but if nothing more ever came of this and he never touched him again he would always remember that. He rinsed his hair again and was just about to get out when Vyvyan slammed the door open and fumbled around in the cabinet above the sink.

"Sorry Neil, I need my hair gel.." 

"It's on your bedside table." Rick answered, smiling as Vyvyan turned and smiled back. 

"I didn't know you were in here?"

"Do you often walk in on us in the bath Vyv? I'm gonna tell Mike and Neil you love men."

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Make me you fascist!"

Vyvyan was now grinning uncontrollably but tried to hold it in. After hearing the annoying wailing of Cliff Richard coming from Rick's bedroom, finding him naked and soaking wet in the bathtub was quite a shocking discovery but he certainly wasn't complaining. He ignored the pang of insane craving again and tutted in a fake strop.

"Do you really have to play this disgusting drivel so loudly? Ughh its so revolting it churns my stomach!"

"Yes I do actually. It helps me relax."

"Well," he softened, not missing the chance to tease him further, "I can think of a much better way to do that."

Rick still couldn't stop looking at him, his predatory grin and piercing eyes were devilishly hot and it was seriously about time he got his own back for the state he had been reduced to earlier on the sofa. The thought of making the first move gave him butterflies in his stomach but he has some serious catching up to do to even the score. If he was ever going to make Vyvyan want him half as much as he did then he needed to stop being such a wuss.

"Are you going to be any longer in there you big girly? Mike still has to use the bathroom, if he ever gets off the bastard telephone!"

"Depends," Rick shrugged, gazing softly at him and biting down a teasing smile, "I might be a bit longer yet, come here for a minute."

Rick patted the rim of the bathtub and Vyvyan didn't need anymore of an invitation. He raced to the edge of the bath so fast he almost jumped in it and was kissing him so hard he could have shoved his head under the water. Rick moaned with surprise at the force of the kiss but was soon licking against his tongue and cupping his jaw with his shivvering hands.

Vyvyan eventually pulled back for air and slid the tips of his fingers slowly up Rick's smooth wet back. His skin was flawless, warm and slippery and already trembling under his gliding touch. It felt so good it made his head spin with lust and he had to hold onto him tighter for balance. 

"We've got less than an hour before people start to arrive but god I want to fuck you so fucking much! What the bloody hell are you doing to me you bastard?!"

"Nothing yet." Rick reached for his belt buckle, smiling as he raised a suggestive eyebrow. "But there's still time."

As his jeans dropped to the floor and he felt both of Rick's hands wet his hips he gasped loudly and closed his eyes tight. When his mouth pressed against him followed by the tip of his soft tongue he grabbed for his hair and squeezed deep into his saturated braids. The firey hits of pleasure just from his kiss burned into his skin and flooded his stomach with warming arousal. The painfully hot flashback of Rick's head between his legs was dizzying and even though it was only for a few seconds it was enough to tip him over the edge. He almost came on the spot when Rick pulled his pants down and shoved his mouth over his cock. The long suck was so hard and so sudden it sent a white hot jolt up his spine.

"Whoa! Fucking hell Rick!" 

The unexpected pull of suction caught him off guard and made him lurch forwards and grab both of his shoulders. He was surprised Rick was so good at it after only being shown once but didn't tease him any further, it was exactly what he needed. It wasn't like him to be so forthright and as much as he hated to admit he was wrong he had been very wrong calling him a wimp all these years. As he glanced down at him and pushed the front of his hair back he realised he was wrong about a lot of things. Rick was sickeningly gorgeous at the best of times but watching him deep throat his cock like an absolute pro, twisting and slurping hungrily like he was starving, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His tongue bathed every inch with hot spit and the long draw of it as he glanced up at him was so good it doubled him over with pleasure.

"Fuck! Rick! I'm gonna come, christ you're fucking good at this!"

Rick held his breath and continued to suck hard, even though Vyvyan was loud and shaking and thrusting in his mouth he didn't stop. He got the best reaction when he went especially deep so did it again, trying his best not to gag every time the dripping head hit the back of his throat. He didn't look up at him so he could concentrate and do it right but knew Vyvyan was watching and needed to make him come. 

"Ughh god Rick you were born to suck cock fuckingchrist!"

His voice was horse and rough with desperation but each word sounded so delicious it only made Rick more determined. He grabbed his bum with both hands and hummed out a long groan, sucking furiously until Vyvyan was swearing, panting and exploding in his mouth. He drew back just as Vyvyan was digging his nails in his head and glanced up to see the agonising expression on his face.

Vyvyan still had hold of his braids and pulled his head back as he came on his tongue. His lips were painted in milky white stripes, his chin glistened wet as it ran down his face and it was so erotic he couldn't stop. Each shuddering flood was licked and swallowed eagerly and all Vyvyan could do was hold on and watch. THAT was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and if he never got to shag the sexy bastard again he would never ever forget it. 

"I think you need to stay in the bath a bit longer, you're covered." Vyvyan gasped, glancing the streaks dripping slowly down his chest. He was still holding onto him when he licked his lips and wiped his chin clean and the sight was so sexy he didn't dare let go. "God, I'm still spinning. Fuck! I need a lie down."

"Oh, okay then if you insist!" Rick sighed, rolling his eyes theatrically, "Why didn't you just say?" He gripped both studded lapels of his frayed denim waistcoat and pulled him back on his mouth, heaving him backwards onto his chest and into the bath on top of him. Vyvyan was so exhausted he had little chance but to comply.  

"Fuck me, you mad bastard, come here!"

Water splashed out all over the floor as he grabbed his head and kissed him. Pulsating pleasure still coursed through his entire body and even tasting himself on his tongue was a turn on. He kissed him harder, tonguing and biting furiously as he felt Rick's hand snake slowly down between his legs and grab his cock again. 

Rick was now dry and dressed back in Vyvyans clothes. He was drying his hair in a towel and watching him wringing out his waistcoat in the sink. His hair and clothes were soaking wet and the gorgeous blotchy flush still tinted his cheeks bright pink. Rick stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek silently, feeling the warmth of his skin burn hot against his lips and left him gathering his tshirt from around his middle and wringing it out in fistfulls. 

Vyvyan had come so hard he was still shaking. The second time in the bath was so good it took Rick a matter of minutes to make him surrender and being so close, looking him in the eye and kissing him so softly as he did was really embarrassing. Bloody Rick! The sexy bastard was turning him into an infatuated lovesick moron and he didn't even care how girly that thought was.

He was still smiling when Mike walked into the bathroom in his pyjamas. He barely noticed that he immediately stopped in the doorway and stared at him.

"Sorry Vyv I'm in a rush, erm, are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." He grinned, he was most definitely done, so 'done' his knees were wobbly and he could barely stand up. Mike continued to stare at him dripping wet from head to toe. 

"Erm, most people tend to take their clothes off first, before a bath. You trying to avoid the laundrette again?"

"Yeah." He laughed, trying to conceal it once more, he could feel Mike still staring quizzically at him and realised he must have looked even crazier than he normally did.

"Are you alright Vyv?"

"Yes Michael," he glanced at him, trying his best to stop grinning like a bloody soppy maniac. "Never better."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this chapter in 2 parts but I wanted the house party to be the last one so it's all here instead. Apologies for any mistakes coz this is LONG and don't worry its not really the end, I have LOTS more plans for my boys! ;) thanks for sticking with me on this one, hope you like it x

It was only early, just after eight-thirty and Mike's party was already in full swing. Vyvyan had to admit it was one of his better efforts. Already there were a lot more people than the usual sad handful of his classmates and gatecrashing annoying landlord. Beer cans littered the carpet, the air was thick with cigarette smoke and the room was almost pitch black- lit only by the glare of the television set and the light from the hall, or what Mike liked to call 'mood lighting.' He was sat on the floor against the window ledge with Mike to his left and Neil opposite, a group of girls were sat with them too but he hadn't bothered to look over at them. The crowd of strangers and cheesy loud music made it difficult to focus on anything but he balanced the half drunken vodka bottle between his outstretched legs and remained fixed on Rick across the room as he stood talking to his sociology tutor. Mike was chatting and overtly flirting with the girls and usually he would have shown an interest too and done the same but he couldn't do it now, too much had happened and he couldn't fake it anymore.

Neil was nodding to the music, droaning on about something or other but as usual his mind was on other things. Alcohol had always been a welcome distraction but now each mouthful was a harsh reminder of the night before; slurping and swallowing the exquisite taste of vodka from the other hungry mouth and licking every trace of it from trembling sweat damp skin. It had been little more than twenty-four hours since he first kissed Rick to shut him up and now he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like a switch had been flicked and he couldn't go back, he couldn't look at him in the same light again. The stupid git had turned his world upside down and now there was nothing else; the music, the conversation, the girls, the boys- nothing else mattered but the object of his insane hatred and glorious wet dreams. 

Despite the whirlwind of conflicting thoughts Vyvyan was still staring at Rick and couldn't help but notice Mr. Morrison leaning in to talk to him as he nodded and smiled back. Rick was looking right at him and they looked deep in conversation but he wasn't bothered that he had his full attention, he was actually quite relieved. Even though he'd called him a puff for years he hadn't meant it literally, when they fought and he teased him about having a crush on the sociology lecturer he had always blushed and furiously denied it. The fact that he could have been right all along was a massive revelation and although it scared him to death he was smiling, he had no idea that what he'd always wanted could have been right there, standing infront of him all this time.

As the music changed he couldn't help but smile wider even though he hated it. It was rediculously annoying but it only added to the stream of pornographic thoughts replaying over and over in his head. He had imagined shagging Rick so many times in the past but hadn't allowed himself to really think about it. It was only ever a fantasy until last night but even his extremely filthy dreams hadn't come close to the reality. Being in bed with him was NOTHING like he'd expected, he was so eager and so responsive it was a massive turn on but his own reaction was an even bigger shock, it was the best sex he'd ever had. He turned to Neil and nodded every couple of minutes, faking an interest and taking swigs from the bottle as he continued to stare shamelessly. 

'Wow, this morning was bloody amazing. He is SO fucking sexy! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S PUT BLOODY CLIFF RICHARD ON, THE BASTARD! I really need him back in my bed, he's such a fast learner too the bloody girly swot. God, I want to lick him all over! The way he melts in my mouth when I kiss him drives me crazy... THIS MUSIC REALLY IS CRAP!...and I'll never get over his perfect bum in my jeans. I could just go over there right now and grab...'

"Uhhuh." He nodded and glanced at Neil for a second, quickly turning back to Rick as he felt the alcohol warm his stomach and fuel his burning lust even more.

'...whilst bending him over the sofa and fucking...'

Trying to bite down a smile, he remained lost in thoughts so dirty they were making him blush. He knew it had to stop it but he couldn't, he needed more of him and was getting more and more desperate. He watched Rick and drank until the vodka bottle was empty, searching for any sign of him flirting with his tutor. His smile was the same but his expression different to the way he looked at him. It didn't look like he was interested but there was only one sure fire way to find out. He stood up and made his way through the crowd, still nervously playing with the empty bottle in his hands but never taking his eyes off him. 

The alcohol was working and lowering the last of his fleeting inhibitions, the music was louder and there was only one person between him and Rick now but it was still one person too many. He waited until the rest of the group were well engrossed in conversation and reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him sharply away and straight onto his mouth. 

"Kiss me!"

He immediately clashed their lips together, feeling Rick soften into the kiss for a second and place both hands flat on his chest. As soon as he pulled him closer and grabbed his bum Rick stopped, pushing him backwards and slowly stepping away.

"Vyvyan!" His eyes were wide with shock, his smile bright, dazzling, happy? "You can't, w-we can't," he stammered, an immediate rush of colour flooding high in his pale smooth cheeks, "there's too many people.."

He interrupted again. Staring into his smiley blue eyes was only making him want him more.

"So? I don't care! I don't know who half these people are and anyway they're not important! JUST KISS ME! Don't be a such a bloody wimp!"

Rick could hardly believe the change in him since their first kiss, the change in both of them in mearly a day was astonishing. Then again, it didn't feel like only a day had passed, it felt more like how it should have been from the very start. It was difficult to stay away from Vyvyan at the best of times but now he was so drawn to him it was impossible. He couldn't believe he wanted to tell people they were, whatever they were, but better than that- he wanted to actually show people. He didn't care if it was just the drink talking, it was so shocking his racing heart almost burst from his chest.

Their eyes remained locked on each other as the rest of the world stood still, thousands of volts passing through the air and overpowering lust pulling them closer and closer. Their connection had always been strong but now it was bordering on telepathic and they knew each other so well they didn't need words.

'Wow, his eyes are so intense!'

'Fuck me, his eyes are gorgeous.'

'He actually likes me?'

'I can't believe he likes me.'

'I can't believe he's just kissed me in public!'

'I don't care if all his friends are here.'

'But all our friends are here?!'

'What the fuck do I do now?'

'What the ruddy hell am I doing? I should have kissed him back.'

'I want to kiss you again.'

'I want to kiss you again!'

'Just kiss me, you girl!'

Rick leaned closer, his tongue subconsciously wetting his bottom lip and tasting the faint fading trace of the vodka. In a flash he was pinning Vyvyan to his bed, ripping his head back and licking his neck as he moaned beneth him, all wet and sweaty and soaked in sex. That thought and the way Vyvyans darkened eyes were focusing on him now made his chest tighten so much he couldn't breathe, the magnetic pull combined with the smokey atmosphere was suffocating. He was just about to fall on his mouth and collapse in his arms when Mr. Morrison turned towards them and put his hand on his shoulder. The invasive touch of another person instantly broke the connection.

"Sorry Rick, go on what were you saying about Lenin?"

Rick inhaled a much needed deep breath and took a step back, reluctantly turning away from Vyvyan to answer him.

Vyvyan cursed and turned away too. The heart stopping moment had passed.

He headed towards the kitchen, still unable to think of anything but Rick as he rifled through the fridge for another drink. He was pretty sure Rick wanted to carry on this...thing...now but maybe he needed to give him more time before he did that again, it was still all so new to him. Although he hadn't had a relationship either he'd had a lot of drunken one night stands. No one stuck around for very long after sex but that suited him just fine. With Rick it was different and he knew it already, this was something so much bigger than a meaningless shag. He tried to forget and scanned his eyes along the shelves but he was feeling the effect of what he'd drunk already and Rick's soft smile wasn't helping. If he was sober it would be rediculously soppy but he was already in way too deep to care.

The fridge was fully stocked for a change but there probably wasn't enough alcohol in the world to settle his jangled nerves. He smiled and sighed and focused again. There were bottles of lager, cans of bitter, a jug of Neil's suspicious looking foaming punch that looked like something he could have washed his car with, and babycham. He took out a bottle and tore the foil with his teeth while searching through the drawers for the bottle opener. 

Rick found it hard enough to concentrate on the conversation around him before but it was even worse now. He usually gave Mr. Morrison his full attention in class but with the imprint of Vyvyans vodka stained kiss on his lips it was difficult to focus on anything. He blushed as he thought about what had happened earlier in the bath; Vyvyan on top of him fully clothed and soaking wet, his hand on his face and thumb trailing down his trembling jaw. His agonising expression when he came, bucking into his other fluid fast hand and kissing raging hot breaths in his mouth was good but the sound of him whimpering with body shaking ecstacy was just gorgeous. 

'Why didn't I just kiss him for cliffs sake!'

Even though he really regretted it and planned on sneaking into his room later on he was still terrified of doing it in front of everyone. There must be some other way of getting him alone now. Going upstairs together would be too risky and there were too many people in the garden, not that he'd object to Vyvyan dragging him outside, slamming him against the wall and...

He was awoken from another deliciously pervy fantasy by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He glanced down to see Mary, one of the girls from his class.

"Hi Rick, I'm sorry I'm so late, is there somewhere I can leave my coat?" 

She was one of the only girls that actually spoke to him. She had fluffy yellow-blonde hair, big stripes of blusher smeared up each cheek and her cheap perfume was far too strong but he liked her. She took off her plastic leather jacket and thrust it out at him. 

"Yes, go and get a drink and I'll put it in the," he stopped mid sentance. This was crazy, possibly the craziest thing he had ever thought of but oh so glaringly obvious, "...in the cupboard under the stairs!" he smiled, nearly snatching the coat from her hands. It was still risky but there was no use fighting with his conscious now, his body had won hands down.

Vyvyan had finally found a bottle opener and was drinking babycham straight from the bottle when he felt a familiar soft hand slide into his and squeeze.

"Vyvyan can I have a word with you?"

"Erm, okay." 

Rick still had hold of his hand and although he expected him to let go he tested again and squeezed it tighter. Rick did the same.

"I wanted to kiss you before," he blushed at the intensity of Vyvyans blue eyes and he could hardly get the words out but knew he had to carry on for the sake of his sanity. "I want to kiss you now.."

Without warning Vyvyan stepped closer and pulled him right back onto his mouth. He was expecting the kiss to be brutally hard again but his lips and tongue were surprisingly gentle and it sent a long wanton throb through his entire body and down to his rapidly stiffening cock.

"I wanted to kiss you too." Vyvyan gasped, barely breaking contact as Rick licked his tongue and placed a soft hand on his cheek. The rush of mind blowing lust was so powerful he pulled him closer, swallowing every aching sob that was huffed into his mouth. The kiss was so good, so deep and so slow it made him dizzy but he never wanted it to end. He just wished they were alone so he could rip his clothes off and really show him how he felt. "Fuck! Rick, I want you so fucking much, come to bed!"

"We can't, there's too many people." Rick groaned, frustratedly nowhere near close enough as he ran his hands up the back of his neck and pressed harder against him. "I have an idea though, come with me."

"OW! JESUS CHRIST VYVYAN!" 

Rick cried out loud at the blow to the head as Vyvyan slammed him against the inside of the coat cupboard and kissed him furiously. The bruising thump didn't stop him for long, his tongue was in his mouth long before the door was yanked closed behind them. 

"Shhh! Shut up, come here." 

As Vyvyan breathed hot and slow on his neck and lightly ran his tongue down the band of his t shirt he grabbed his arms, sliding his hands up and over his hard biceps and underneth his frayed sleeves for more contact, it wasn't enough. He knew they didn't have much time yet Vyvyan was barely touching him. When he finally grabbed him by the belt and slid the buckle open his shaking legs could have collapsed with relief. This was the only time the unbearable craving for Vyvyans hands stopped, well, almost.

"We need, ahh yeah that's good! We need to be quick!" Rick gasped as Vyvyan sunk his teeth in hard and yanked his jeans down his legs.

"No, that's not what you need Rick," Vyvyan sighed, licking and cooling the instantly forming bruise, "I'll show you what you bloody need, you impatient git."

In a matter of seconds Rick was naked, his eyes were more adjusted to the dark but it was still a shock when Vyvyan wound his fingers in his braids and poured babycham into his mouth. He hadn't even realised the bottle was in his pocket but he should have known better, Vyvyan hardly went anywhere without a drink of some sorts. He gasped at the cold, letting streams run down his chin as Vyvyans tongue chased it and licked it off his chest. They kissed harder and harder, all hands and tongues and grating stubble until Rick couldn't take it anymore.

"God, I need more of you!" He moaned so desperately he was almost begging him.

"I know you do, it's okay," Vyvyan soothed, breathing hard and aching as Rick's hands were everywhere; all over his chest, down his thighs and rubbing right between his legs. Everything was so good and he was so close already he needed to stop before he came in his pants. "I need you to turn around first."

Bubbles fizzed against his skin as the whole bottle of babycham was poured over him. Vyvyan bent him forwards and held his hands to the doorframe and he gripped onto it, feeling the glide of his wet tongue slip down the cleft of his bum and roll all the way up the middle of his back. 

Vyvyan lapped it all up, continuing to kiss and lick further before pulling his legs wider apart and thrusting his tongue deep inside him. 

"Fuck!"

"Shh!"

Rick eyes flashed wide with sensation as Vyvyan smiled and carried on. He gripped the doorframe tight and dug his nails in the wood, biting the back of his hand as the flick of his tongue circled deeper.

"FFUCK! That's??" 

'Fantastic? Amazing? Mind-blowingly filthy?'

He couldn't think of a good enough word to describe it. Vyvyan kissed all the way back up and replaced his tongue with two fizzy soaked fingers and this time he yelped so loudly it was almost a scream.

"Shhh! Bloody hell, do you want the whole house to know how much you need my cock? You pervert!" Vyvyan giggled and clasped a hand over his mouth, still sucking at his wet skin all sticky with babycham as he felt him thrust back on his scissoring fingers. "Whoa and slow down!" He smiled, licking the back of his neck as Rick threw his hips back hungrily and wriggling out of his restraining hand.

"I can't, you don't understand how much I want you do you?!"

"Oh yes I damn well do, here feel." Vyvyan withdrew his fingers and grabbed his hips, ramming him back against his crotch and right onto the painfully hard bulge in his jeans. It wasn't meant to be sexy but they both howled at the sudden collision. It was dark but Rick wanted him so much he was visibly shaking and he was so aroused he was scared to even look at him. "Fucking hell Rick! I'm gonna last a bloody second if you carry on."

The hot gush of breath on the back of his neck made Rick more desperate than ever but he was very aware he was naked and Vyvyan hadn't lost a single item of clothing yet. Even though it was scary, his raw lust took over and enough was enough. He turned back to face him, ripped his tshirt over his head and threw it on the pile of coats on the floor. That was better but he needed him naked too and was soon stripping his jeans off and grabbing his bum. The hot curve of muscle in each of his hands was so unbearably sexy he could have lunged at him and knocked him right off his feet.

"God Vyv, get on the floor!"

Vyvyan grinned, shocked at his commanding tone of voice but secretly impressed, it really turned him on.

"Why? What you gonna do to me?"

"Shut up and I'll show you!" 

Rick threw him down onto the cushioning pile of coats and straddled him immediately, kissing him again and easing himself down over his cock. It burned without lube but it was good pain and he instantly needed more of it. As he clenched and squeezed tight around his hips Vyvyan threw his head back and groaned deep in his throat. He didn't care if it hurt to move, it was worth it just to hear that noise again. He pinned his hands back wide above his head and rolled his hips hard, feeling a huge flare of pleasure stab in the pit of his stomach as he listened to Vyvyan fall to pieces beneth him.

"Fuck! Ohhfuck don't!"

His eyes softened and heat blazed from his chest but it was too dark to really see anything. Rick leaned forward and kissed him again, reminding himself to do this in daylight as soon as he possibly could as he let go of his hands. It wasn't a bad attempt but his dominant streak needed some serious work to compete with Vyvyan as horny as this. 

As soon as he was free Vyvyan grabbed his bum and ground him down harder. It was dark but he didn't need sight to feel Rick all over him. The scent of his sweat, the warmth of his skin and sound of his soft moans between kisses were all amplified and each weakening thrust was pulling pleasure from him embarrassingly fast. In desperation, he locked his forearms around his lower back and dug his heels in the floor. Rick yelped out loud again at the sharp plunging thrust and it felt so deep his eyes swam with intensity. He was glad it was so dark or the tears running down his cheeks would be noticeable and Rick would never let him live it down. 

"Ugh harder!"

"Oh don't! Gimme a second," Vyvyan bit his lip, split his legs further and thrusted him down so hard Rick screamed into his skin. "Fuck, hold on to me."

Rick grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to hold back but this time his knees were lifted off the floor. Vyvyan was so strong it melted him and so deep and hot and solid he was thrown headfirst into a overwhelming orgasm before he could stop. 

Vyvyan quickly clamped over his mouth again and continued to fuck him as hard as he could as Rick melted in the palm of his hand. Making him come with just his cock was the hottest thing ever and it only made him harder inside him. He felt jolts of wet warmth spatter on his chest and run in his belly button and kept his hand pressed over his mouth, still shagging him relentlessly hard until he stopped shaking against it. He didn't know if it was to shut Rick up or get him off even more but either way, his pounding thrusts lasted less than a minute before his hand was wrestled away again. 

Even though Rick was exhausted he wasn't done yet, he still needed to show Vyvyan what he'd just learnt and it didn't take him long to return the favour. 

"Ugh right there! Ohh fuck me Rick don't stop!" 

As usual, Rick gritted his teeth and did as he was told.

Vyvyan muffled his own groans, shoving his panting mouth in the crook of his neck and tasting the cocktail of fresh sweat and babycham as he came so deep and hard the room whited out. The sexy bastard had never tasted so good.

Fifteen minutes later he was leant back against the window ledge. The effects of the alcohol mixed with the sedating feeling of his fifth orgasm of the day made his eyelids heavy but he could vaguely hear Neil still rambling on. 

"VYVYAN!?" 

He heard someone shouting his name and tried to focus on whoever was shaking his arm.

"What!?"

"You haven't been listening to a word Neil's been saying!" Mike said, his angry face now becoming clearer in his cloudy line of vision. 

"So, what's new?" he shrugged, swigging deeply from his fourth bottle of babycham and still thinking about Rick. 

"Right that's it, come on Vyv you've been out of it all night, what is it? Trouble with a girl?"

Vyvyan grinned at the irony.

'Trouble with a boy who is quite possibly the biggest girl I've ever met in my life!'

"Yes actually Michael!" he admitted, "I like someone and they make me crazy, so crazy that most of the time I could literally strangle them with my bare hands. You've had relationships before right? Why is it so hard?'' he sighed, turning to him and slighty slurring his words. Mike turned towards him too, taking the bottle from his hands and leaning into his ear.

"If you want my advice I'd say it's pretty inevitable and you should just stop fighting and go for it Vyv. I'd say labels are for clothing not people and I'd also say it's not so bad and you'll probably get used to Cliff eventually, y'know, that's what I'd say if you told me who it was..."

He might have said something else too but Vyvyan couldn't hear it. His ears were ringing with a sound similar to one he had only ever heard at the hospital. The sound of a heart monitor flatlining.

Once his thoughts had begun to make any sense again whatsoever he quickly scanned the room for Rick. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room and wasn't with Mr. Morrison anymore. His heart thudded in his chest and head pounded with Mike's words as he walked towards the stairs. 

'Mike wasn't as shocked as I thought he'd be. He wasn't shocked at all. Didn't mind. Knew. Accepted? Approved? Have I really been so obvious? Does everyone know how I feel? Does Rick know how I feel? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO I BLOODY FEEL?!'

He reached the doorway between the stairs and front door and saw Rick helping a girl with her coat. He definitely looked happy this time. His cheeks were glowing, his megawatt smile beaming at her, eyes a dazzling blue in the dull light. The girl leaned in and said something in his ear which made him laugh. A big laugh. A horribly big, genuine stomach-wrenching laugh, and then he leant back into her stupid frizzy hair and said something else. This time Rick looked like he was extremely interested in everything she was saying and Vyvyan couldn't move. 

Everything was in slow motion; their mutual laughter, her hand on his chest, the blush blooming in his cheeks as she hugged him close, the way he pulled her head back in towards him and whispered so close in her ear their faces were touching. His disgustingly beautiful eyes looked lit up from within and he'd never seen him so happy. Their echoing laughter and the sound of his hammering pulse was deafening and his stomach lurched hard and doubled him over. He wished he hadn't had so much to drink coz everything was churning around in his belly like he'd swallowed a washing machine. It felt like his head was going to explode, one word constantly pounding at it like a sledgehammer with every beat of his pulse. 

'MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE!"

He raced past them, hoping they hadn't noticed and bolted up the stairs quickly, slamming his bedroom door closed and launching himself on the bed. He would have usually ripped the door off it's hinges or smashed through a wall by now but there was no point being angry anymore. No one understood his mood swings or violent outbursts like Rick did, even if he was the usually the cause of most of them, the bastard! 

He had always known that people did this, it was no surprise. His mum, the dad he'd never met and everyone he had ever grown attached to got bored eventually. He didn't expect Rick to be any different but then again it didn't usually hurt.

He pulled the crumpled pillow from the other side of the bed and buried his face in it, inhaling hard at the scent of Rick as hot tears stung at his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was exactly what he'd always tried to avoid. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he was aware of was being shaken hard by the shoulder.

"Vyv," 

The voice was soft and unmistakable. 

"Vyvyan!" 

It was louder now but still a whisper.

"Wake up!"

He groaned and stirred feeling a soft hand stroke his arm and all the alcohol he'd consumed send the room into a spin.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave so early? I was looking everywhere for you! Everyone's gone now."

"Even your girlfriend?" He regretted it immediately. It was such a bitter jibe and sounded so incredibly needy he felt like being sick for the second time that night. 

Rick didn't answer for about a minute, his brain ticking over like he was trying to piece together Vyvyans thoughts and Vyvyan could have sworn he heard him laugh.

"Can I get in?" Rick asked, patting the bed next to him as he shrugged. 

"If you want."

"D'ya mean Mary?"

Vyvyan felt him shuffle closer against his back. He felt every single touch of his fingertips as he placed a featherlight hand on his arm and held onto him tighter. He was glad he was there but still didn't turn round. 

"She's just a girl from college.."

"Did my advice work? It looked like you were well in there."

"What are you talking about?"

"And your tutor, I was watching you for ages, makes me queasy just thinking about it!"

"You're jealous?!" 

Rick could have laughed out loud at that but stopped himself just in time. He breathed out and put his lips against the back of his bare arm and dared himself to be brave. Vyvyan would tell him to be brave, well he would probably tell him not to be such a bloody wimp but it was the same thing. He nervously pushed his hand into his and linked their fingers together. 

"You're wrong y'know." He tutted, still not getting a response. "She was telling me how much she loved my t shirt." He felt Vyvyan start to breathe next to him and snuggled in closer in the grove of his back.

"Oh yeah and what did you say? 'Come and get it like a bitch funky sex machine'!?"

"No, you spazzy! God you're so stupid!" Rick said, now smiling uncontrollably into his back. Vyvyan was probably going to be fuming at that but he wasn't scared of him anymore, he had to show him that he really did care. "I needed to tell someone so I said thanks it's my boyfriends. She said she wasn't surprised coz we looked like we were, erm, are we actually, y'know..?"

"Oh shut up, I dunno!"

"You spent most of the night watching me, wondering if I want other people and I'm here with you now and you don't know?"

Vyvyans pained groan was way over the top but Rick didn't let go of his hand even though he knew he was fighting against it.

"Ugh don't make me say it!"

"Oh come off it Vyv, don't be such a bloody wimp!" He heard him huff out a laugh and was suddenly aware of him squeezing back against his hand. It made him smile and carry on yet again. "You know I'm not interested in her like that don't you? Or him, or anyone. It's you that I want."

Vyvyan still didn't move, he couldn't do anything apart from press a grin into Rick's pillow. 

"Shut up you girl!"

For once Rick let him have the last word. Vyvyan was squeezing his hand so tight now it brought tears to his eyes but he didn't let go. He just carried on holding hands with him in silence in the dark. Some bruises were worth it and this was one of their fights he didn't mind losing at all.


End file.
